


Look at the beat

by samgreenstorm



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samgreenstorm/pseuds/samgreenstorm
Summary: Isak's life is a mess, his room is mess, his bank account is a mess, at least he has good friends and his grades are pretty good. Enter Even, who makes his life a little messier and a little happier.Mikael would say that seeing Beanie Boy through the window is one of the best things of his job, the pay and his colleges are good too but seeing him almost every day makes his day a little better. He wonders when would Beanie Boy finally enter the shop.





	1. Isak's bank account is in desperate need of help but then so is Isak

**Author's Note:**

> After reading almost all the Jokael fics I decided to write of my own and also with Evak because I just couldn't not do it.  
> They are too precious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak didn't want to go to university today between being the first day of the semester and having a rough night, he wishes he could stay at home sleeping or at least on his bed, a few hours later he is glad his roommate, Eskild, made him go to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> So I decided to put of my favourite pairings falling in love on the same fic because well. Just because.  
> Also we need more Jokael fics.

Argh…

No...

“Baby gay, wake up!” Eskild yells cheerily through the door. Isak groans and just buries himself deeper under the covers. 

“I know you’re not up Isak. Get up before you’re late to class.” His roommate says as he enters his room. 

“I’m not going today.” Isak says his voice muffled by the pillow on his face.  
Eskild being the annoying but caring person that he is, takes the pillow from his face and sits on his bed and asks softly. 

“Didn’t sleep last night? “ 

Isak shakes his head, sits up and tries to comb his hair with his fingers, they get entangled. Sometimes his curls are a problem.

Snapback day it is then. 

His roommate leans into him offering some comfort. “Any stress lately?” The question is one that Eskild asks him at least three times a week when he can’t sleep and shows up to breakfast with the semi permanent bags under his eyes. What can he answer, life is only stress for Isak. The high level of competition on his classes? The fact that his father hasn’t give him rent money yet? The last call from his mom’s clinic reminding him of the overdue payment?  
Isak sighs. 

“Just the usual.” He replies and knows that Eskild understands. Eskild wraps an arm around his shoulder. 

“It will be okay, Isak. Don’t worry about the rent I’ll cover for you this month. Pay me back when you can.” 

He hates that Eskild has to do this but he does feel a weight off his shoulders. 

“I’m gonna get a job.” Isak says decided ,he has to stop all the worries that he gets at end of the month about how he is gonna pay for things.  
He’ll manage between classes and a job he can do this especially if he can have his own money.  
Eskild is looking at him surprised like that wasn’t the reply he was expecting. 

It most probably wasn’t. 

“It’s my baby gay finally becoming an adult?” Eskild is grinning widely. 

“I’m an adult, Eskild.” He says a bit exasperated. 

“Remember you will always be baby gay to me.” 

Isak rolls his eyes instead of giving to the smile that is trying to break out on his face. 

Eskild really has a way after four years of improving his mood. 

He is grateful for it even if he sometimes doesn’t show it. This time though, he tries. Isak is tired and his defences are low. So he just rests his head on Eskild’s shoulder. 

“Thank you.” He says 

“You’re welcome. Are you gonna get up now?” Eskild asks moving away from him. 

Isak nods. 

He is better now, no desire to still be in bed. Today he has important things to do. 

It’s his first day of the semester too. 

“There’s freshly brewed coffee.” Eskild adds already at the door. 

“You should have started with that.” Coffee is one of the few things that can make him happy so early in the morning. 

He hears Eskild’s chuckle on the hallway. 

Isak tries to rub the tiredness from his eyes, even though the effort is fruitless. 

He takes a shower and changes quickly. Coffee is waiting for him and he doesn’t wanna be late. He takes his coffee to go, says goodbye to Eskild and Linn and runs to the tram. 

The first class of the semester and he is already tired and sleepy.He needs another coffee. 

“Is this seat taken?” A deep voice asks and when Isak turns to see the owner of the voice, he stills. 

The guy is way too handsome to be real, blonde hair in a James Dean style, sky blue eyes, and those full pink lips and he is tall , even taller than Isak. And he is tall.  
The hot stranger is looking at him with a raised eyebrow and little smirk. 

And then Isak remembers he is being weird and hot stranger has asked him a question. 

“No, it’s free.” Isak replies, after clearing his throat.  
Hot stranger grins at Isak and sits, dropping his things in the table.  
Isak’s brain might be malfunctioning right now. 

“I’m Even.” Hot stranger says offering his hand. 

Even. 

“Isak, I’m Isak.” He takes Even’s hand, he gets a shock at the contact,a good kind of shock. 

“Nice to meet you.” Even adds and then looks their still joining hands. Isak retrieves it quickly and apologises.  
Even just waves a hand in dismissal. He knows he should stop staring but his eyes don’t seem to get with the program. Isak doesn’t know what to say to keep a conversation going.  
Where is his game where he needs it? 

“So Isak, What are you studying?” Apparently he doesn’t need to talk first. He is grateful. 

“I’m premed,3rd year, you?” Isak answers curious but shrugging his shoulder pretending to be chill. He is not, he is really not. 

Even looks at him seemingly doubtful. 

“I’m in Film studies, last year.” Even has a little smile on his face.  
Isak is about to ask another thing but he is interrupted by the teacher coming in. 

“Welcome to Fiction Literature 101.” The professor, a man on his 40’s with a graphic T-shirt and glasses, says excitedly. He looks like a cool professor at least. 

The class is entertaining and the professor, Mr Olson, is engaging and obviously knows his shit even though he spent most of the class talking about syllabus. 

Isak has fun on the class but still gives some furtive glances to Even, who looks as much into the class as he is. 

“Before you go. I know you want to leave this class as soon as possible.” His professor says grinning. “By the end of the semester, you have to present to me, I know , little old me.” that gets some laughs from the other students Isak and Even included.-“A paper on the differences between a book and movie script. Yes, this is the first assignment where you gotta see the movie too. And it has to be in pairs, I’ll be putting the rules and directions for the assignment on the web. I know is soon and that most of you don’t know anyone here so maybe take this as an incentive to know the person next to you.” Mr Olson finishes. 

Isak immediately looks at Even, who has a smirk on his lips, those pink full lips. 

“So do you wanna do it together?” Even asks. 

“Sure,Yeah.” Isak replies maybe a little bit too quickly. But either Even doesn’t care or he doesn’t notice. 

“Great.” Even grins widely and Isak stares at the crinkles around his eyes and the sparkle on his eyes, He can’t help but smile back. 

“We should exchange numbers.” Isak says giving his phone to Even. Finally some sort of connection has been made between his brain cells. 

Even’s fingers brush against his while taking the phone.A short wave of warmth filled him.  
Isak looks down not brave enough to glance at the older boy. Even gives him the phone back, their fingers touching again. 

This time he does look at Even, Isak sees the carefree smile and happiness radiating from him and wonders how this boy could be so bright. 

“Text me .” Even says still a grin on his face looking at his eyes. 

“Of course.”  
His grin widens and then Isak is left dumbfounded and alone in the classroom. 

He runs as fast as he can when he remembers that his next class is on the other side of the building and Sana would probably be expecting him. 

Just as he predicted , Sana is there already, easy to spot with her black hijab. She is seated browsing their book.  
The professor is not here yet and there aren’t a lot of free seats. Isak sits next to her, he places Sana’s backpack on the floor. 

“You’re late.” Are her first words to him, Sana’s brown eyes are still on the book. He checks his phone. He is two minutes late. 

“Sorry.” He apologises because Sana should always be in a good mood, and she is right. The little smile that appears on her face, dimples showing lets him know he is forgiven. 

“Okay. Don’t do it again.” She warns him, leaving the book on the table. 

“They already gave us an assignment and it’s in pairs so I had to exchange information with my partner.” He excuses himself getting his things on the table. 

Sana narrows her eyes at him and then her face goes back to normal. She apparently found what she was looking for. 

“Do you by any chance know of any job on campus or near?” He asks curious. Better start looking for a job already. 

“Is little Isabel, becoming a grown up?” Sana says smirking with a teasing expression. Isak rolls his eyes. Is it really so unbelievable that he wants to get a job? 

“Do you or don’t you?” He says again. This time more irritated. 

Sana raises an eyebrow. 

“I do, actually which I would be inclined to tell you about if you tell me why are you looking for one now.” Her gaze curious despite her tone letting him know that he can’t not tell her if he doesn’t want to. 

Isak clears his throat. Sana already knows about his shitty problems and life but he is always downplaying his economic situation, the only one who probably knows how precarious it is, is Eskild. 

“My dad hasn’t made the monthly deposit yet and I need money.” He explains, deciding to go with the truth if there is someone he can tell and who he trusts is Sana, and well Jonas but he will ask him too if he knows something.  
Sana’s expression turns to understanding. 

“He is an asshole. It’s almost the middle of the month.” She says, her tone outraged.  
Isak’s lips tilt up in a involuntary smile. She really is his best bud.  
The teacher comes in and both of them turn to her, laptops at the ready to take notes. 

An hour and a half later as they are picking their things up. Sana says. “A friend of my brother’s works at the KB on Sognveien and they are looking for people.Do you have a resume?” 

Isak shakes his head. 

“Maybe you should get on it.” Sana’s tone is not admitting any rebuttals, which is honestly what he needs. 

“I will.” He promises, serious and already thinking about doing it on the lunch break and print it on the printer at campus. 

Sana just nods. 

“Tell me if they actually hire you. I’ll like a free coffee in return.” 

“Of course, thanks Sanasol.” He knows Sana is really fond of the nickname even when she pretends not to like it. She rolls her eyes but her lips are preventing an smile. 

“See you later, loser.” She says as she leaves. 

“See you.” He yells back. 

Well his day is definitively improving. 

The rest of his classes are also interesting and he finds some people to talk to so in case he ever miss class and needs the day’s notes he knows someone who can let him borrow them. 

He is in front of the KB, resume in hand, he readjusts his snapback and tries to get rid of the jitters. Isak takes a deep breath and enters. The place is thankfully half empty so he doesn’t feel like he is bothering anyone on their work.  
There’s a two people line and a tall guy with long brown hair is on the register, he smiles at everyone, and Isak can see that the smiles are genuine. 

When it’s his turn. He doubts it he should take a coffee as well looking at the menu. 

“Hi! How can I help you?” The guy asks grinning and looking more up close, Isak can notices that the boy, Mikael according to his name-tag, has warm brown eyes and nice defined forearms, he is even cuter than he thought. 

Is today the guy where he runs into pretty boys? 

The moment he realises that he might have staring and has been quiet for to long ,he finally speaks. 

“Hello! A friend of mine told me that you are looking for people and I just wanted to leave you my resume, if it were possible?.” Isak says hoping not sounding too awkward and actually sounding friendly. 

The guy, just grins widely. 

“Of course, do you have it on hand?” He asks. 

“Yes.” Isak replies and gives him the sheet of paper. It's sad more than anything.

“Great, can you wait for a bit?” The boy takes his resume and looks at it for a brief moment. 

“Sure.” 

The boy leaves and Isak gets his phone out to see if he has any messages. 

He send one to Jonas this morning to see he could hang out today and then another to his father asking him again about the money. 

Only Jonas replied. 

Isak sighs but he is not at mad about not getting a message as he usually would, he is trying to fix his own problems. 

He is an adult, he can do this. 

The guys is back with a girl on tow, she kinda looks like the girl from the last Thor movie, all light brown skin and pretty face but without the frown and the attitude instead she looks warm and likable. 

Is everyone who works here good looking? 

Both of them stare at him at the same time, Mikael returns to the register when a client is waiting. 

“Hi! I’m Jameela, the supervisor.” She says offering her hand. Isak takes it quickly. 

“Isak, nice to meet you.” 

“Let’s sit.” She does and Isak follows her example. 

“So you wanna work here?” The supervisor asks him. 

He tries not too seem as nervous as he actually is, he thought he had more time to prepare. 

“Yes.” He replies firmly. He needs a job and this place is close to uni and the people at least look nice enough. 

“I see. Tell me about yourself Isak.” She prompts him. He freezes about the question for a second. 

Shit! What does he say? 

Jameela’s eyes are watching him not so discreetly, she is waiting for an answer. 

Isak clears his throat trying to buy himself some time. 

“Well, I’m in premed. I’m third year so I’m 20 years old, I’m punctual, I’m responsible and organised –“ He is at least on his studies not his room-“ and I learn quickly.” As soon as the words are out he is more calm even though she is looking at him more intensely now. 

“ So you’re kinda desperate for a job?” She finally says with an eyebrow raised, a gesture reminds him of Sana and relaxes him. 

“Yes. Totally.” He replies sincerely almost chuckling and scratching the back of his neck. 

Jameela gives him a grin. 

“Great, I’m looking for honesty. When can you start?” She asks her hands on the table looking at him expectantly. 

Isak is stunned by the question. He did it? He got the job? What the fuck? 

“Whenever you want.” Isak hopes he hasn’t said it too late and Jameela is questioning her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ^^  
> If you want to talk to a Skam obssesed person I'm samgreenstorm on tumblr.


	2. Mikael is not a stalker, thank you very much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has finally come! The day Beanie Boy enters the shop.

Mikael is not waiting. Nope, no sir.

He just kinda wants to see him. He seemed worried last time looking at his notes and in the month that Mikael has been observing him, not stalking him as Even said, he hasn’t seen him like that.

His dark brown curly hair in even more disarray than usual, his amazing eyebrows pulled into a frown and those pale green eyes staring intently at his papers.

So he is not waiting to see him again. He just wants to know if the worry has disappear from his face.

His shift is about to end. Mikael only has an hour left and if he doesn’t see him is okay.

Maybe another time.

A costumer comes in and that distracts him for a few minutes which apparently were enough for Isak, the new guy to enter, he is smiling at someone, Mikael is glad he is happy, he was looking like a lost puppy last time he saw him a couple days ago, well the first time he actually meet him.

“Hey Mikael!” Isak says with nod.

“ Hi, bro! How is it going?” Mikael asks.

“All cool, just showing my friend around. He says he is just interested in my job but I think he wants a free coffee.” Isak replies pointing at the person he was talking earlier.

Who just turns out to be The Guy.

The guy who is just looking at him grinning widely, none of the worry he had two days ago, he is sporting a shy expression, probably a bit embarrassed at what his friend has said.

“Mikael, nice to meet you.” Mikael introduces himself, hoping his hand is not clammy, his heart hammering on his chest at the nerves and at the moment. Although Mikael’s eyes are never leaving his.

“Jonas, I’m this idiot’s best friend. Nice to meet you too.”

Jonas, he has a name now, it fits him Mikael realises.

Their hands gripping softly.

He knows a stupid smile hasn’t left his face, he can’t wait to tell Even and the guys.

When they break their handshake, Mikael offers.

“Can I interest you in a free coffee, Jonas?”

Mikael likes being able to say his name.

Isak scoffs loudly and when Mikael fixes his gaze on him he sees him rolling his eyes. Mikael frowns in confusion.

“Don’t let yourself be charmed by Jonas, Mikael. He seems nice but he is evil.” Isak adds barely holding a laugh.

Mikael shrugs his shoulders.

“I don’t do such thing. Don’t believe him.” Jonas says shaking his head but his eyes are on Isak, both share a look.

“I don’t mind being charmed. You are cute.” Mikael says going for nonchalant but missing it by a mile probably.

Now Isak and Jonas are looking at him. The latter with a soft gaze that is melting Mikael’s insides.

“You think I’m cute?” Jonas asks supporting his arms on the counter and giving him all of his attention.

Mikael has to shake his head quickly. That intense green look was getting to him, an explosion of emotions creating inside himself.

Sometimes being honest is the way to go.

“I think you are.” Mikael confirms staring at Jonas, making his voice clear.

When Jonas is about to speak, they both hear a loud groan and turn to see Isak with his hands up and murmuring something about going to change.

As soon as Isak is gone. Mikael goes back to look at Jonas.

“I guess the question now is ... what type of coffee do you want?” Well that is one of the questions that Mikael wants to ask but not the most important one.

Jonas starts to shake his head and tuts.

“And here I thought you were gonna ask for my number...” his tone teasing, a crooked smile on his face.

His heart stops for a beat. Trying to recover quickly Mikael copies Jonas’ posture still on the counter.

“Well, we have agreed that I find you cute but not if you find me handsome, you see...” Mikael is flirting hard, after a month of looking at him without even knowing his name, having him right in front of Mikael apparently interested, he is not missing this chance.

His eyes haven’t left Jonas’s face so he doesn’t miss it when Jonas lightly bites his lips making him imitate him unwillingly.

“I do, I do think you are handsome.” And those words said with that much sincerity do things to his overworked heart that hasn’t stop either missing beats or going too fast since the moment he saw Jonas on the coffee shop.

Mikael clears his throat, willing his voice to work.

“It appears we have an agreement, give me your phone.” Mikael asks holding out his hand.

Jonas rapidly get out his phone from his pocket and hands it out to Mikael.

When Mikael is about to put his own number, he realises that the phone is blocked and says so.

“Sorry.” Jonas adds with a shy smile that he prefers to the smooth moves from before.

After unblocking it, Mikael writes his number under Handsome Barista and returns it a smirk on his face.

“Now give me yours.” Mikael says not willing to leave things to fate, he wants to see this boy again and he is gonna do it.

Jonas writes quickly and when Mikael puts his phone away, they are not supposed to have their phones at work.

“So about that coffee ... “ Jonas starts wriggling his eyebrows.

“Were you flirting with me just to get a coffee?” Mikael teases tilting his head to one side and a grin showing on his face.

“No, but I will admit it’s a perk. So what type of coffee is your favourite?” Jonas is combing his hair with his fingers leaving all his curls to frame his face.

Mikael has to take a moment to not be entranced by that gesture.

He beckons Jonas closer, their faces are inches apart and Mikael realiss his mistake, he can see the flecks of darker green on Jonas’ eyes, the freckles on the bridge off his nose, the softness of his lips, making Mikael wet his own on response.

Jonas’ gaze is on the movement, Mikael can tell.

“I don’t drink coffee.” Mikael finally whispers pulling away, his heart jumping on his chest and a feeling of mourn filling him.

Jonas laughs and Mikael stares.

“I see you guys are getting along…” Mikael turns to find Isak, already with their light brown apron and without his snapback.

The moment is broken but Mikael doesn’t mind. He shares a smile with Jonas.

“He just found out my deepest secret and everything.” Mikael tells Isak in conspiracy.

“Oh... I see. Should I be jealous, Jonas? You are already stealing my co-workers.” Isak adds pretending to be mad or at least he hopes so.

Jonas chuckles, so he guesses he is right and Isak is not angry or otherwise.

The sound of the afternoon prayer ringing from his phone distracts him, Jonas stares while Isak is just acting normal, filling the sugar baskets.

“Go pray, bro. I got this.” He says organising the packets.

Mikael nods. He would usually not do it at work but if Isak has no problem he will take advantage.

“Jonas? Text me, yeah?.” Mikael asks concerned that after the not very subtle discovery of Mikael’s religion, Jonas will pull back from the flirting or from his apparent interest in Mikael, it has happen way too many times for it not to be a concern.

And this time he really wants whatever is happening between him and Jonas to work.

“ I will, don’t worry.” Jonas’s tone is as soft as the smile on his face.

The grip on his heart loosens.

Mikael returns the grin and flees.

After the prayer, he returns to his position behind the counter, Isak seems very in control despite the long line however when they share a look he sees the hidden desperation.

Mikael pats his shoulder and just smiles at the client in front of him, an old lady with a frown.

“How can I help you?” He asks nicely.

The woman looks shocked for a moment but recovers quickly.

Niceness usually does that.

“I was … just.. explaining to your co-worker how I wanted my coffee, it’s not as hot as I asked.” The woman struggles to say.

“I see, I’m so sorry about that, he’ll make a new one for you right now. As hot as you ordered. If you can please wait for it on the side so other costumers can get their order, I’d really appreciate it, miss. “ he replies used to this type of problem after three years working here.

The woman’s features soften and she steps to the side like he asked.

When the line is gone, Mikael notices Isak by his side.

“How did you do that? With the angry woman?” His expression surprised and curious.

“I was just nice, usually rude people are at a loss when they are being treated nicely. Others though just get angrier. In that case and if that ever happens let me know or whoever else you’re with. I am not saying that you wouldn’t be able to handle it, I am saying having support is important. We have dealt with a lot of assholes.” Mikael explains, looking at the hour on the computer, it’s almost time to go.

“Also, thanks for covering for me while I went to pray. “ he adds watching Isak, who just shrugs his shoulders and says that it’s okay.

They both turned when they hear someone at the door.

It’s just Julian, he greets Mikael warmly but gives a wider smile to Isak.

Mikael’s eyes go from Julian who is smiling like a buffoon to Isak who is looking at Julian totally confused, Isak’s face is in a hilarious expression.

He really wants to laugh.

“Julian, change quickly! I wanna get home already. Introductions later.” he says, a bit impatient, he has homework to do and today is Pasta night at the apartment and he is not missing that.

Julian’s hazel eyes drop in embarrassment probably at being caught so obviously staring.

“Going.” Julian answers going through the private door.

“So that’s Julian. He looks like a hipster with his turtleneck sweater and his man bun…” Isak gives him an look and yes Mikael knows he is sporting a man bun, that way his hair is not on his face . Okay? "But he is cool, he’s really good at organising closure. So you guys will leave early.” Mikael continues and pats Isak’s shoulder.

Isak nods, he looks less confused now more humoured.

Mikael wonders for a moment how these two will work.

“Any questions you might have before I go?”

Isak shakes his head.

“Great, cause pasta night is waiting for me and I really want to get home.” Mikael smiles untying his apron. He already did today’s balance. So he is free as a bird.

“I’m ready.” Says Julian, blinding smile on tow. “I’m Julian by the way, and you are?” He asks Isak offering his hand.

Isak just shakes it and says his own name.

“Nice, we are closing together today, right?” Julian asks, his smile still going strong.

Isak is frowning and staring at Julian suspiciously.

“Well, today’s balance is done so I’m going.” Mikael trying to distract Julian from watching Isak.

His colleague just nods.

He takes that as his cue to leave.

As soon as he is out of view, he chuckles.

The moment he opens the door to his apartment, he is attacked by a pair of arms that he can recognise immediately. Adam.

He sees Mutta, on his way to the couch.

“Mikael is here!” Mutta yells and get closer to also give him a hug. Mikael just opens his arms more.

“We missed you.” Adam says softly.

“We did” Mutta confirms. Sometimes his friends are too cute.

“I missed you too.” They break apart the embrace just as they see Elias coming to the living room.

Adam and Mutta go to sit on the couch while Elias just picks him up.

“Elias! Put me down!” Mikael yells. His friend knows that he doesn’t like it.

Elias puts him down.

“Sorry.” And now his friend looks like a kicked puppy.

He used to wonder why he is friends with such dorks but as he grew up he realised that these are the best friends in the world. Always giving support and sharing their love.

“It’s okay, bro.” He says wrapping his arms around Elias’ shoulder.

“Elias, stop trying to steal my best friend.” A deep voice that Mikael knows belongs to Even, says from the doorframe that separates the living room from the kitchen.

When Mikael looks at him he sees a smile despite the tone and a kitchen towel on his shoulder.

His turn to cook then.

Mikael is hoping for spaghetti Alfredo or lasagna.

“He could never.” Mikael says placing a hand on his chest to add more drama.

Even winks or tries to, he never fully learnt to grasp the concept of only winking one eye.

No one has the heart to tell him.

“I have news!” Mikael announces while he looks for Yousef, the only one of his friends not in the room. “Where’s Yousef?” He asks.

“He had to stay another hour, a father didn’t pick his daughter. You know how he is.” Says Adam who is now hugging Mutta.

“Then I’ll tell you when we are all together.”Mikael says finally able to take off his coat.

He hears some groans.

“I am not telling it twice.” He adds ,leading to his room, he has homework to do.

“it’s not fair. We don’t love you anymore.” Mutta yells.

“Sure.” Mikael replies shaking his head with his lips tilted up in fondness.

He wishes he could lay down on his bed for just a little nap, but he has learnt that if he lays down he won’t get up so he just looks at his bed mournfully and gets to do his home work.

“Mikael! Dinner is ready! “ Even says entering their shared room a while later.

Mikael is almost finished.

“One minute.” He asks.

Even nods and because he is a little shit sometimes, he starts to look at his phone , probably counting down the minute.

He has done it before the minute ended.

“Done. Let’s go!” Mikael says, leaving the books and notes on their table, he is starving and his best friend might be a little shit but he is a great cook.

He sees the big bowl of pasta as soon as he is on the living room.

Oh yeah! Alfredo!

Yousef is setting the table, a second hand oak piece that can hold all six of them. Mikael approaches him and gives him a half hug.

“Hey, bro! I was told you have news.” His friend says happily.

Mikael grins.

“Yeah.”

When they are all seated to eat, he can sense all of their eyes on him.

“I can feel your eyes on me.” Mikael says slurping some pasta. It’s so good.

“Come on don’t leave us hanging we’ve been waiting to hear your news.” Says Adam excitedly stuffing his mouth.

“How is the new boy?” Says Elias focused, twirling the spaghetti but failing.

By the corner of his eye he sees Yousef and Mutta watching expectantly if Elias can finally bring the fork to his mouth.

“The news are kinda related to him actually.” Mikael says. “So you guys remember the window guy, right ?” He starts.

“You mean the one who has the softest curls and the prettiest eyes and who usually wears a yellow beanie and who you see almost everyday but he never enters the coffee shop. And why, Even, why doesn’t he ever enter? No, I don’t remember him.” Even, the bastard is just shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head.

His friends laugh. Mikael instead of getting mad at them, decides to ignore them.

“Well. That one . He came in today, he is a friend of the new guy.” Mikael’s tone nonchalant as if he was’t a wreck of nerves when he saw him.

“Did you get a name? Just so you can put it next to yours on your diary.” Mutta teases him.

Mikael gives him the finger.

“I would put it in my marriage license actually, asshole.”

The boys all chant “Burn.”

“So what’s his name?” Asks Yousef. The only one who is actually a good person.

“Jonas, his name is Jonas and he gave me his number.” He replies only looking at Yousef, ignoring the rest of his friends.

“Cool, bro!” Yousef says giving him a high five.

His phone vibrates on his pocket, he quickly pulls it out.

He has a text from someone named Cute and a cup of coffee next to it, he can guess who is it.

-So Handsome barista, huh? Well, I can’t help but agree. This is Jonas btw-

The mix of awkward and suave makes him grin.

“Is that him?” Asks Adam taking his phone from his hands.

Elias and Mutta surround him to also read the text probably.

“Does he know?” Whispers Even, who despite the teasing loves him.

Mikael also knows what he is referring to.

“Yeah, my afternoon prayer rung at work and he was there.”

Even wraps his arm around him and squeezes his shoulder.

“I hope this works for you.” He says as low as before.

“I hope so too.” Mikael adds on the same tone still with the silly smile from earlier.

“Mik, what are you gonna answer?” Adam asks giving him back the phone.

“None of your business. I’ll do it later.” He is having dinner and he is with friends. He doesn’t need to answer in that precise moment.

“Nice, make him wait, so you don’t seem desperate.” Says Mutta.

“You should totally thank the new guy at work, if it weren’t for him, you wouldn’t have Jonas’ number.” Adds Elias, finally chewing.

“Yeah. Isak is cool. I think Julian likes him.” Mikael says before eating.

Even uses the hand on his shoulders to turn him completely towards him.

“Isak? Blonde, dark green eyes, tall, wears Snapbacks, super pretty?” Even asks excitedly.

“Yeah… “ he starts answering until he remembers his friend talking about meeting the love of his life the other day and the guy basically being almost all he talks about lately. “He is your guy, isn’t he?” Mikael confirms.

Even nods.

“We are meeting tomorrow to do an assignment, I was hoping he’ll text me after we met but he hasn’t.” Even says pitifully.

“You haven’t ?” Asks Yousef in disbelief. “You have talked about him nonstop since Monday. I though you already did.”

“Adam, he just has the greenest eyes. The colour of the forest, you know?” Adam says in a poor imitation of Even.

“And his hair. It looks so soft…” adds Mutta in an even poorer one.

“But his lips, Elias, they are so kissable.” Mikael chuckles that one was actually good.

Even point his finger at Elias. “ I never said that.”

“But you thought about it.” Mikael says, he knows his best friend too well.

Even’s cheeks tint pink.

“So what if I did? He hasn’t text me.” Even goes back to his plate. Mikael pats his back.

“You are seeing him tomorrow though, try to flirt with him. I did today and it worked, at least so far.” Mikael advises trying to comfort his friend.

All the boys seem to agree with their nods.

“I did already! Today when we were at class and he didn’t notice.” Even says sadly.

“Well, try harder dude. Don’t give up just yet. You are charming, Even. We believe in you.” Says Mutta.

“Maybe he is straight.” Adds Adam.

They all turn to look at him.

“What? Is a possibility. I don’t care how good your instinct or whatever is, he might be.”

Mikael thinks about it and now that he knows who is Even talking about, he can’t but maybe agree but then not Even nor him have what people would consider a mlm look and they are.

“If you didn’t know us, me and Even, would you say that we aren’t straight?” He asks instead, the gazes turning to him and Even.

They all shake his head.

“See maybe he is, you guys have come to clubs with us too, how many guys have approach us? None. Why? Because we don’t look the part and that is such bullshit, judging someone by how they are dressed or just plain how they look, and I have seen Isak and he looks just like us, Maybe like you say, maybe he is straight but maybe he isn’t.”

All eyes are on him now. Mikael frowns.

“What?” He asks confused.

“How long have you been keeping that in, Mik?” Asks Even looking at him with concern.

Mikael sighs.

“ A long time? “ he chuckles and threads his fingers through his hair.

Even leans on him.

“I get it.” His friend says softly.

“It’s okay.” Says Mutta with the same look as Even.

“Isak likes guys. “ Yousef says surprising them all. “ He is a friend of Sana’s I have seen him a couple of times and one of those times he was making out with a boy.”

All his friends are staring at Yousef. Even has a wide grin on his face.

“See. Now let’s keep eating, the pasta is going cold.” He adds.

The boys let him drop the subject

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Isak is not good at flirting, that's for sure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Isak is a good friend, a good host but a bad flirt. Like really bad.

Jonas is losing so bad right now. He is squinting at the screen like that would help him.

But Isak knows that his friend is distracted, he offered a round of FIFA, to actually do that distract him since Mikael hasn’t reply to his text yet.

Isak just brings some more chips to his mouth.

He should have brought something from the coffee shop before closing.

Honestly if he knew he was having company he would have however his best friend didn’t let him know that he would be waiting for him at his apartment a nervous wreck because he sent a text.

They have seen each other today, It was definitely a surprise.

A ping distracts them both.

Jonas has a little smile on his face as he reads the text.

“Was it Mikael?” Isak asks because he is a good friend and he is actually invested in the happiness of his best friend also Mikael is cool and nice.

“Yeah.” Jonas replies softly.

Isak in all the years he has known Jonas , has never seen that soft look on his face, not with Ingrid, maybe a resemblance of it with Eva.

And he screw it up.

Isak sighs remembering how he messed up their relationship because he was jealous.

Jonas forgave him because of course he did but that still weights on his conscience.

“What did he say?” Isak asks again, this time he bumps his knee.

“He is sorry for replying so late, he was having dinner.”

“And?” That can’t be the only thing he said.

Jonas frowns at him.

“Why are you so interested? Do you like Mikael?” The tone of the last phrase makes him finally pause the game and look at Jonas.

He was getting bored anyway and reassuring his friend was more important.

“I don’t like Mikael, you don’t have to stop texting him for my sake.” He stops to ponder about what to say next. He stares at Jonas for moment and then he finally decides yes ,he can tell him. He is his best friend. “ I actually met someone the other day, we are nothing, before you say anything, we are just doing an assignment together but I think… I am attracted to him.” Isak says quietly despite the fact that he came out years ago and that he knows his best friend would never judge him, bisexual or not. It’s still hard sometimes to talk about crushes not that he had many these past years however he is getting better.

“What’s his name?” Jonas asks very curious.

“Even, we are meeting tomorrow actually.” And he is not anxious to see him, he saw him today at class and everything went great, they talked and it was good. Even asked to have a coffee together but Isak had to say no, Jonas was already there waiting for him and he wasn't going to dump his friend.

“At his house? Or where?” Jonas asked.

“His house yeah, he said that he has a very large collection of movies. He is a film major so it makes sense.” Isak says casually.

“Does he have roommates?” His friend is trying to tell him something with his eyebrows. Isak is too tired to try to decipher it.

“Yeah, he said today that he lives with his best friends. I think he said they were five.” Isak tried to imagine how it would be living with that many people, he has lived with three roommates back when Noora returned from London maximum. He pictures living with Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi and thinks that the house would probably be a mess. Magnus and him are not particularly clean.

“That sounds cool!” Jonas says, of course he would think that.

“I’m a mess, bro. You don’t wanna Iive with me.” Isak says serious.

“ You’re right between you and Magnus… I don’t think Mahdi and me would be able to handle it.” Isak chuckles, of course they both thought the same thing. “Your room looks like a quarantine zone, dude. You really should clean up.” Jonas advises and he is not wrong he should, maybe tomorrow.

“ Sorry, mom. I’ll clean tomorrow.” He adds.

Jonas bumps his shoulder.

“See that you do, son”

They both laugh.

“Don’t try to distract me, what did Mikael say?” Isak asks again.

Jonas scratches the back of his neck.

“He asked me if I’m free on Sunday, he wants to hang out.”

Isak grins, happy for his friend.

“And you said that you’re totally free, and would love to hang with him. Didn’t you?”

“ Maybe.” Isak notices how his best friend is trying to act nonchalant ,but Isak is not buying it.

Isak chuckles.

“Come on, let’s keep playing is what you came here for, isn’t?” Isak asks even when he knows the answer.

“Right.”

Jonas really is the most obvious when he likes someone.

The next day, Isak is there on Even’s door getting the courage to ring the bell, which is a stupid thing to need courage for.

He takes a deep breath and presses the bell.

The door is open instantly but instead of Even he is welcomed by Yousef, Sana’s boyfriend.

“Hey Isak!” Yousef says welcoming him in.

“Hey man. Do you live here? “ Isak asks as he looks around. The place is pretty big and clean for six guys living him here.

There are a couple of couches in front of a big TV and a large wooden table. Some shelves full of CD’s, DVD’s and books.

A blanket was thrown over the arm of the couch.

“ Yeah, I’m a friend of Even’s and …”

“Hi Isak!” Mikael shows up and waves at him , his usual warm smile on his face. “Even! Isak is here!” He yells and goes to what Isak supposes is another part of the house, maybe the kitchen.

So Mikael was who Sana was talking about, her brother’s friend, he thought about it when he found out he was Muslim but he didn’t want to assume.

“That one, he is my friend too and you know Elias, right?” Yousef asks.

Isak nods as he takes off his sneakers and places them next to some black Nikes. He remembers him from a couple of times when he went to Sana’s house when he was younger.

“Do you want something to drink or eat?” Yousef asks pointing at the place Mikael went to earlier.

So it was the kitchen.

“Some water, please.” Isak replies, his mouth is dry.

Isak is expecting Even to show up at any moment but despite Mikael’s yelling he is not showing up.

At this pace he would have met all his roommates but him.

“Even is probably taking a shower, he had a shift at work and his boss made him stay two extra hours since they had so many people.” Explains Yousef opening the kitchen door.

“It’s okay.” Isak says just for the sake of filling the silence.

They find Mikael rummaging the cabinets with a cookie on his mouth.

“Mik. What are you looking for?” Asks Yousef, putting some things back.

Mikael takes the cookie from his mouth.

“I was looking for my apple juice, I can’t find it anywhere and is not in my shelf and I know I didn’t drink it.” He says.

Yousef sighs and goes to the cabinet next to where Mikael was looking and takes a green juice box that he gives to Mikael.

“There. You should have look better it was where the juices are.”

“Sorry.” Mikael says serving himself a glass.

“Hey.” A voice softly says on his ear.

His heart does a somersault.

Even.

Isak turns quickly to find himself chest to chest to the tall blonde whose hair is wet and has a bright grin on his face.

“Hi.” Isak says back trying to look him in the eyes.

Those sky blue eyes.

“I’m sorry for not opening the door for you. I was taking a shower. I had to stay a couple extra hours at work.”Even shakes his hair with his hands. Some drops fall to his long neck where Isak’s gaze is fixed.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry.” He sounded very apologetic about it so Isak tries to reassure him.

“Should we go up? “ Even asks.

“Sure, yeah.” Isak replies hoping he didn’t answer too quickly.

Even is just starting to walk towards his room, Isak following when Yousef stops him to give him an glass of water.

Right, his water. Even stops on his tracks.

Isak drinks it almost in one go, says thank you and urges Even to take him to his room.

His room is an eclectic not at all messy space. There are two twins beds, separated by a night stand.

The walls though, are all covered in movie posters, photos, drawings, quotes and shelves upon shelves of movies and books, the little spaces between each thing are painted in a blueish green.

Isak’s eyes go to an Alt er Love stuck on a white wardrobe door, and above them little cartoonish drawings. With a closer inspection Isak realises that some of them are a cartoon version of Even and some have Mikael and the rest of his friends.

“You made those?”

“Yeah.” Even says quietly coming closer to him.

“They are good and very funny.” Isak turns to say to find Even closer than he though and takes a step back.

“Thanks.” Even replies with a little smile.

Isak tries to take in Even’s room. It has so many things.

“Who is your roommate?” Isak asks pointing at the other bed.

“Mikael, he is my best friend.” The words are spoken in a soft tone.

“He is very nice. My friend Jonas likes him.” Isak leaves his back pack down the bed’s foot.

“I’d certainly say that he has more than a chance .” Even adds with humour.

“I’ll let him know.” Isak says awkwardly. “ So…”

“So…”

“The assignment.”

“Right, the assignment. You can sit wherever you want.” Even offers.

Isak chooses the floor.

Even sits right in front of him, with a notebook and a pen, he picked up from the desk.

“Do you have any ideas?” Even asks twirling the pen between his fingers

“You’re the movie expert.” Isak says with a little bit more bite than he intended to.

Why is he so nervous?

“You’re right but then the assignment is about choosing a book-based movie? Shouldn’t we chose that first?” Even’s semipermanent smile is still on his face so maybe he didn’t notice the tone.

Thankfully.

“How about fight club?” Isak offers.

He hasn’t seen the movie but someone is usually raving about it at a party.

“Nope. It’s misogynistic , gratuitously violent, something I am completely against also the way the depict mental illness is just no. Please don’t tell me is your favourite movie or something.?” Even reaction’s is more than enlightening to desist the idea.

“I haven’t watch it. “ He confesses.

“Don’t. I can recommend you better movies.” Even says with a grin.

“I’ve already said one . Now it’s your turn.”

“Romeo and Juliet.” His face is serious and Even is looking at him with some type of expectation.

Isak doesn’t know why he doesn’t wanna disappoint him but this time he will.

“Most people would do that one.” Isak explains because he knows it to be true, is one of the most talked about books but the way Even’s face falls just a little bit makes him regret his words.

Damn it.

“You’re right but have you ever watch Baz Luhrmann’s version of it with Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes?” Evan asks, his face happy and excited again.

And again Isak has to disappoint him.

“I haven’t. Sorry.”

He is waiting for the smile to disappear but instead it grows wider leaving Isak confused until Even speaks.

“Then we must remedy that! That is one of the best films ever. We have to watch it.”

Even’s excitement is contagious and the prospect of doing something with Even not assignment related leaves him more than a little happy.

“Don’t tell me that is one of your favourite films?” Isak teasing him with Even’s previous words, he is sure Even can tell by his tone.

“Well, actually, Isak, it is. Baz Luhrmann is my favourite director.” Even replies with no hint of sarcasm and then he points at the poster behind him.

Which of course is a Romeo + Juliet one.

Right…

“You are a bit pretentious, aren’t you?” Isak asks this time more serious than before but still with some humour.

Even takes a hand to his chest and puts an affronted look.

“Me? Nope. Not at all! How dare you say that about me?” He says in a very dramatic way that makes him chuckle.

“I’m sure you only watch superhero movies and action flicks.” Even adds teasing him back.

“Well. Mr Pretentious. What can I say. I do. I also like Narcos. I’m a Netflix and Chill type of guy.” As soon as the words are out he wants to grimace.

He can’t believe he just said that.

“Wait, let me guess… your favourite superhero is Batman? “

Apparently Even doesn’t do awkward moments or maybe they just aren’t awkward with him. It’s just comfortable and nice.

“Actually, no. It’s Wonder Woman.” He replies mostly to mess with him and also because Wonder Woman is fucking badass.

“Wonder Woman? Really?” Even asks unbelievingly.

Isak nods really serious. He has heard all the good things about her from Jonas to Noora, who doesn’t actually like superhero movies and honestly they convinced him although he would always have a soft spot for Spiderman, and Tom Holland is funny and hot.

“And I’m very excited for what Marvel is gonna do with Captain Marvel. We need more female led superhero films, wouldn’t you agree?” Even face goes through so many emotions from confusion to agreement.

“I agree completely. “

Then Isak laughs and Even laughs too.

“If you would have asked me a couple years ago I would have said Spiderman.” Isak says still trying not to laugh.

“ See. That I could understand.” Even adds grinning and pointing.

Even being happy is such a sight that Isak can’t help but stare, the full plump lips pulled in a wide smile, cheeks flush and his blue eyes crinkling.

It almost takes the breath out of him.

Fuck!

He is more than attracted to Even, he has a stupid useless crush on him.

Isak wants to hit himself with the bed post behind him.

“Maybe we could do Call me by your name?” Even asks, Isak looks up from the floor.

He knows what the movie is about. Two boys falling in love , Eskild raved about it for ages, Jonas raved about it for ages too and in the end he caved and went to watch it and he did not cry by the end. No, sir.

Is Even… could Even be…

He shakes his head getting rid of those hopeful thoughts.

“ I doubt anyone would do that one.” Isak says clearing his throat. The words barely coming out.

“Right? It’s perfect, is relevant to the assignment. The movie is really good so I bet the book is good too. Have you seen it?” Even asks with some of the enthusiasm that Isak is realising is characteristic to him.

“Yeah. I have.” He doesn’t know why saying that feels like a confession of sorts.

“ Great! So we have chosen a movie then! I think I might have the movie around here somewhere.” Even stands up and starts browsing on the shelves. His back is to Isak and Isak takes a really deep breath.

“Elio is one of the few characters that while not explicitly saying that he is bisexual, we kinda know. And representation is important you know . I mean I’m pansexual,-

All the sense of calmness that Isak acquired in the last minute after his realisation vanishes ,his heart races on his chest, his breath quickens. Thankfully Even is obvious to Isak’s breakdown on the floor.

“- so is not the same thing but still. Besides the whole premise in some gay movies, of boy meets boy or girl meets girl is also exclusive to non-binary and genderqueer people but besides that-“

Even is pansexual, that means he likes everyone, so that means that he could potentially feel attracted to Isak.

Maybe. If Isak wasn’t such a mess.

Inhale. Exhale.

His nails are leaving moon-shaped marks on his palms.

Inhale. Exhale.

“One of them usually has a significant other and meeting the other person makes them realise they’re gay and then the significant other gets mad because they feel they have been used. Why not just make the person bi or pan and still make them realise their sexuality. And why aren’t they people of colour? I can count in one hand mainstream LGBT movies with a person of colour as the protagonist?”

Isak should really start listening more intently to Even. His voice has been just of the edge of his brain while he was trying to recover from all the implications of Even’s sexuality.

“Where are those movies? Don’t get me wrong I like some of them but bisexual and pansexual people exist or like where are the movies for asexual or aromantic people, for genderqueer or Non-binary. And I don’t mean all those dramas when someone dies , but a rom-com. Give me Pretty Woman with a genderqueer and a pansexual couple. I hope one day do some of those movies. They are such interesting stories to tell. Don’t you think?”

Even has stood there while he was saying all those things, Isak couldn’t see his face but his tone was filled with so much emotion and even rage. This is clearly something he is really passionate about.

Isak has never given so much thought to those type of movies , honestly it took him a long while to actually make sense of his own sexuality to even watch movies where characters are trying to figure out theirs.

But Even has and apparently is very into it.

He turns to looks at Isak , with a blue DVD case on his hand and a wide grin.

“Found it.”

“ I am gay.” Isak says lost at what else to say. It’s easier every time he says it but this time he actually just blurts it out.

Even’s blue eyes widen so does his smile.

“That’s cool” he says as he clears his throat.

Isak’s brain turns on again.

When he sits back. Even sits closer than he did before.

“So we are doing the assignment on Call me by your name then?”

“Yeah. It’s a bit pretentious but apparently that’s what I’m supposed to expect from you. “Even acts hurt again. “ And I liked the movie so I don’t mind it too much. “ Isak shrugs his shoulders.

“So I don’t have to lend you the movie then?” Even asks.

“We will have to watch it together when we read the book. I think Eskild might have it around somewhere” Eskild will be happy to lend it to him.

“Two movie nights, Isak! Do you like my company so much?” Even asks waggling his eyebrows.

Isak rolls his eyes to hide how the words affected him. Yeah, he likes Even’s company very much.

Even bumps his shoulder.

“I do like your company, Isak. Despite your shitty taste in movies. What type of music do you like, maybe than can balance it out?”

Isak fixes his snapback and says “90’s hip hop: NWA, Tupac, you know…”

“So you like feeling tough, huh?”

“I am tough.” Isak says serious.

“Okay, tough guy. Do you like Nas?”

“Nas? “Isak tries the word on his mouth.” Yeah. I know Nas.”

“Sure, you do. And how about Salt n Peppa?”

Isak doesn’t know how it happens but the hasn’t check his phone all evening when he finally does and sees the hour, he realises that he has spent almost 4 hours talking to Even, never running to things to say, he can’t say he is surprised.

They have talked about almost anything and Isak has never had so much fun and has never feel so much at ease with someone he just basically just met. He blames it on Even who is not one for letting things get uncomfortable.

He is so fucked.

“Are you hungry? Come on!” Even asks standing up from the floor, where they have spent the last few hours.

Until Even mentioned he was fine but suddenly an uncharacteristic hunger fills him.

He offers Isak his hand. Isak watches it for what he hopes is a natural amount of time before grabbing it.

His palm is warm and Isak doesn’t want to let go.

Holding Even’s hand feels more like a normal thing than it should.

At least he knows his own palm is dry. He feels his heartbeat on his ears. Loud and quick.

As soon as he is standing on his feet, he lets go.

His heart doesn’t go back to its normal rhythm until they are on the kitchen, where there’s no one and there is no noise from any of the other rooms either.

He sits on the counter.

“Did your roommates leave?” Isak asks curious, he knows that Mikael has a shift this evening but for a place shared by six people is too quiet.

Even’s eyes are fixed on the sweaty cheese that has been left around.

“Yeah, they… uh… had things to do. Toasties, are okay?”

Isak frowns at the awkward response but decides to let it go.

“Cool by me. You must like having the place to yourself.” Isak offers.

“I am not alone, now. I like the company.” Even’s gaze goes from the cheese to Isak.

It’s the second time he says that and he knows that he is trying to tell him something with that look but he doesn’t know what. He stares back trying to figure it out but Even goes back to prepare the food.

“I like the company too.” He finally has the courage to say when Even is not looking.

Isak sees a small smile on his face but despite its size he does know is as real as the bigger ones.

“So what should we put on the cheese?” Even asks changing the subject for which Isak is glad.

They decide to put a mix of the weirdest spices. Those toasties are not gonna be edible.

When they finally tried them.He is disappointed but not surprised to be right.

They both spit the toast after one bite, laughing when they look at the other’s reaction.

“Should we order a pizza?” Even asks after taking a sip of the beer he grabbed.

“Yes, please. I think the Caribbean thingy was too much.” Isak cleans his mouth with one of the napkins.

“I think we should have stop on the cardamom.”

“Sorry, but cardamom is a basic spice that deserves respect.” Isak says jokingly.

“Sure, sure.” Even placates him.

It doesn’t take them long to order the pizza even after the whole Even liking pineapple on it debacle.

Just as they finish the pizza , Isak starts hearing noise.

Only checking his phone for the second time that afternoon. He realises is more late than he predicted and he has an early shift tomorrow.

Not that Isak would sleep, because he won’t but despite how much of great time he is having with Even he needs to go.

He starts putting the napkins in the pizza box and looking for a place to throw his empty beer bottle.

“Don’t worry about it. Leave it here, I’ll throw it away later.” Even says.

“Thanks.”

“I’m guessing you have to go?” He asks and the sad tone makes him want to stay here all night.

“ Early shift tomorrow. I’m sorry.” He takes his back pack. He knows that if he looks at Even’s expression his resolve of leaving would crumble.

“Let me walk you to the door.” Even says, his voice stronger and happier than before.

The walk to the door is quiet but it stops when they actually get there. Isak is looking at Even’s feet , his socks are funny.

“Isak.” The way he says his name is so compelling that Isak looks up at this bright boy that says his name in a way no one has ever did.

“Even.” Isak replies feeling the moment of tension between them.

On one hand he wants to catch those plump lips in his and just pull Even as close as he can to him.

On the other hand he is not sure he is ready to what would come next, still that doesn’t stop him from fantasising about it.

Even opens his arms and presses him to him in a hug.

Isak returns it without a second thought circling his own arms around Even.

He enjoys the warmth and closeness as much as he can. He can smell Even, tropical body wash on his neck and some citrusy thing on his hair.

He feels many things but mostly he feels comfortable and weirdly safe.

Even breaks the embrace and staring at Isak, just says “See you later, alligator.”

Isak rolls his eyes suppressing an smile, because this boy that he likes is a dork.

“See you later. Even.”

“Text me.” He says.

“I will.” Isak promises.

Even waves at him in goodbye.

He catches the tram miraculously, and just rests his head on the window.

In which alternate universe has he been into this afternoon?

His mind keeps replaying all those laughs and easiness between them.

Isak finally decides to reply to the unanswered texts he has been getting all afternoon.

The boys asking for party, Eskild asking him to buy some stuff to the kollectiv and Jonas asking him how today went.

He replies to the boys that he is not in the mood. Says yes to Eskild, and to Jonas, he writes him that he is fucked , so totally fucked.

That night before he tries to go to sleep, he texts Even, he just tells hims that he had a great time today.

He gets a response in less than a minute.

Even fiction class

I had a great time too. We should do it again soon. 😊

Strangely despite everything sleeping comes a little easier to Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I hope you like it.


	4. Mikael can't complain about getting lost.

Should he take Jonas to the movies?

No, no time to talk.

A museum?

He is not that into art.

The Vigeland Park? Maybe….

Or …

“Mik…”

“Bro!”

A punch on his arm distracts him.

He has been staring at his phone typing cool things to do on a date.

Mikael turns to the person who punched him.

Yousef.

“Sorry. I was distracted.”He apologises.

“ I know. I saw.” Yousef says pointing at Mikael’s phone. He puts it on his pocket.

“What’s up?” Mikael asks.

“What should we do about Even?”

Mikael frowns. He hasn’t seen any signs of mania or depression. He looks like he usually does lately. He is taking care of himself like usual.

“Have you noticed something?” Mikael asks concerned. He is his best friend and his roommate if anyone should have, it should have been him.

“No, no. I haven’t seen anything. Besides you know how careful he is been after you know what.”

Mikael nods. The incident that- should-not- be -named as they called it.

There have been some relapses but nothing very serious. He knows Even worries about being a burden and after Sonja, about not having control, in one of their late night talks, Even confessed this to him. And while he didn’t tell the guys, he does everything in his power so his friend feels just like anybody else because that is what he is and he is not gonna treat him any differently just because of his bipolar.

Even is an adult that is able to make his decisions, he should not have over concerned friends or a controlling partner deciding things for him, at the minimal symptom of any of these happening, he would talk with Even if it the person he is dating , not that there have been many after Sonja, that he dated long enough to tell them, now that he thinks about it, some did had some controlling tendencies, but usually it’s their ridiculous friends ,who worry. Not that he can really blame them sometimes since he does the same thing.

He loves Even like a brother and in all these years what he is learned is that the only thing he needs to do is just always be there for him. No matter what.

The last time..

Mikael shakes his head not wanting to remember.

“It’s not about that. It’s about him being a lovesick puppy all over the apartment.”

Mikael laughs.

“He is been stuck to his phone , grinning. Since Isak finally texted him. Maybe we should have a party and invite him and Jonas too if you want, some of his friends? Maybe it could help things along. “

“You? Suggesting a party? “ Asks Mikael in disbelief. Yousef is the least party boy out of all of them.

“You in or not?”

“Totally in. It’s been a while and I think Isak also doesn’t work this Saturday so that’s perfect if he doesn’t have any plans. On Friday then?”

“I’ll tell the guys!” Yousef adds excitedly.

“Wait!” Mikael says finally realising something in all the excitement.

Yousef frowns probably at his urgent tone.

“What if when I meet Jonas, things don’t work? I mean it would be a bit awkward don’t you think?” Asks Mikael, lightly biting his lips.

He is being anxious about the whole thing. He hasn’t been in too many dates and he likes Jonas or what he has seen so far at least, in their texts and in the month he spent watching him.

“Mikael, you have been acting like a love sick puppy too. The party is for both of you. And I believe that whether it works or not you and Jonas are chill enough to be at least friendly at a party. What time are you meeting again?”

Mikael stops worrying his lip before he draws blood.

Yousef is right. He shouldn’t put so much pressure on today. If it works it would be really great but if it doesn’t they can be friends, they have things in common at least.

“Mik?”

“Oh, we are meeting at 5.” Mikael checks the clock on the wall, two hours left.

“What are guys doing?”

“ I don’t know.” He says getting his phone out. He should keep looking.

Yousef looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

Mikael frowns.

“What?” He asks.

“You? Not knowing what to do? Mik, you are the one always taking us to weird places. Well and Even, but that’s mostly because he gets lost and finds them. Like last time, do you remember that bar where every room depicted a mental illness. It had all these fluorescent lights and I ended a little dizzy…”

“Yes! Oh, bro. Your face that day! And Adam. Do you remember how he tried to keep guessing which illness was what? “

“And he was always wrong!” Yousef adds, both of them laughing at the memory.

When they stop laughing. He feels better and less nervous about going out with Jonas.

And suddenly, he knows where to take him.

“I see you thinking, Mik.”

“I know where to go later.” Mikael says excited.

Yousef wraps an arm around his shoulder.

“Just be yourself.”

“Well. I wouldn’t like to be you and throw grass at Jonas.”

Yousef groans and leans his head on the couch.

“Why did I told you that again? Will you ever forget it?”

Mikael shakes his head. It’s too funny to ever forget it.

“You were like a kid with Sana. The only thing missing was pulling at his pigtails.” He chuckles.

“I know… I still don’t know how she likes me.” Yousef says humoured.

“You have your good things.” Mikael adds sincerely. Because his friend is a caring, sweet and an accidentally funny person. Also he is the only that can make Sana smile when she looks about to murder someone. He makes her happy and Mikael knows and sees that she makes him happy. They are disgustingly cute too.

“Thanks, bro. I really love her.” Yousef says a bit dreamily.

“I know. She loves you too.”

Yousef gives him a wide grin.

He wishes he could have what they do.

Despite all the encouragement from his friends and the pep talks he has given to himself the whole tram ride he spends it drumming his fingers on his leg and trying not to bite his nails.

They are meeting in Jernbanetorget and waking from there.

When he arrives he sees Jonas already waiting for him.

For a moment everything is a deja vu, because again he is watching Jonas through a window.

Only this time, the doors open and Jonas is there smiling when he sees him.

He is wearing a black shirt , some skinny jeans and one of those jean jacket with white fur inside, no beanie this time.

He looks good, really good. MIkael almost feel self conciusli about jhist sweatchir  
“Hi!” Mikael says grinning too.

Just with seeing him his body has relaxed.

“Hey! “

Mikael doesn’t know if they should hug, give him a pat on the back or just be Southern European and give him two kisses on the cheek.

Maybe not the last option. In the end he decides to give him a hug.

Because is what he most wanted to do on the first place.

Feeling his warmth against him even if it would be weird.

He surrounds him with his two arms, Jonas does the same.

It’s nice and not at all as awkward as he though.

When they break apart, Jonas still has his lips tilt up, so it wasn’t awkward for him either.

“So where are we going?” Jonas asks , putting his hands on his pockets and starting walking where Mikael is pointing.

“You’ll See.” Mikael says mysteriously.

He really hopes Jonas likes it.

“So did you finished that horrendous poli-sci homework of yours?” Jonas complained about it when they were texting.

“Argh. Yeah, finally. I swear this course is gonna kill me, between the fact that I don’t understand the professor , he spits more than he talks and that when I finally get what he is saying I just want to shut his mouth. He is so right wing and all his theories look like from the medieval times. He hasn’t outright dissed anyone but the way he speaks to some of my classmates. He really should retire. Let someone with views from this century replace him. My homework is gonna scandalise him for sure. I’m sure he wasn’t expecting a bisexual son of latino immigrants on his class but he is got me.”

The firmness of his voice and the conviction of his words made Mikael sure of Jonas’s intentions.

He will piss the hell out his professor.

“You’re also a socialist.” Mikael adds.

“That too. Oh, he’s got it coming.” Jonas says less annoyed than before.

“I’m sure.”

Jonas bumps his shoulder again he his. They are walking so close together than he can do it.

He likes it.

“Sorry about my rant, how about you? Did you finished writing your scene? What was it about ?”

Mikael is touched , he remembers even though he only mentioned it once.

“I had to write a scene where someone finds that they are the last person on earth.”

It was actually pretty interesting, science fiction is not something he is into writing so this was also a challenge.

“That sounds pretty cool. Better than my homework. You have to let me read it sometime.” Jonas says, with sincerity on his tone.

“You don’t have to.” Mikael says trying to leave him off the hook.

“I want to. I want to read your writing.” His voice, serious.

Mikael just nods a little smile on his mouth.

Should he talk about the party now?

“ This is gonna sound like an interview question, but how did you got into screenwriting. I mean, is not an usual career.”

Mikael is used to this question from people, just like Even gets the one about directing.

“It’s not an interview question. I think is a good question. I… uh.” Mikael clears his throat.

“Even and me, we have been friends since we were 4 years old and we met in kindergarten. Boukhal- Bech. We usually sat together. Ever since we were that age we were obsessed with movies. We would play pretending we were in one. You know like kids do. I was usually the one who would invent an story and Even the one who said how we should do it. “

It’s funny now how there wasn’t another career for the both of us , Mikael thinks.

“Anyway as we grew older I would invent more elaborate stories. We would play it out and Even would be there with his parent’s old camera, and I would be so amazed at how I can see what I wrote. The stupidest story became something else on the screen it was almost magical. I keep writing and writing and the feeling was still there every time I watch the videos. Later we met the rest of the boys and then my words were on their mouths and for them it meant

something different but they understood. Seeing all those things I imagined in real life? It was like they were coming alive. I don’t get that with books. With books, people have their imagination to help them and everyone imagines it differently, not one world is the same. At the movies or on the TV, my world is yours too.”

“Wow, Mikael..”

He might have been a bit more deep on the answer than he anticipated.

“Sorry. I went on a tangent there, didn’t I? I guess I should have answered that I wanna be a screenwriter just because I like it.” Mikael is twirling the rings on his hand, nervous. He is anxious and not looking at Jonas because he might showed more of himself that he thought was appropriate for a first date and he is embarrassed.

“I don’t think that would have been the whole truth. I like your answer better.” Jonas says making him look at his eyes.

Those green eyes that pull Mikael in.

“Since I have been awkwardly honest , now it’s your turn. Why political science?”

He guesses fair is fair and he also wants to know the truth.

“We aren’t kidding around,are we?” The words are teasing but Mikael notices the seriousness of the tone.

“I am not.” He answers just as serious. He needs Jonas to know that he is not playing around. He means it.

“ I got into political science because I’m realist. I guess. I know how fucked up is the world right now and I want to help, do my part. There are so many injustices in the world: Racism, Misogyny, homophobia, transphobia, islamophobia,” at this he looks at him. Mikael presses his lips together.

“All these issues that happen because some people are uneducated or because they have grown in hate. I won’t have it. The people should have their voices heard. We are being more proactive now, with Black lives Matter and me too, but what about the rest. What about those that can’t talk for themselves? Well I wanna be their voice. Maybe it won’t change everything at once, because that never happens but just with getting the people to talk about it maybe more people would stop mistreating the rest.” Jonas shrugs his shoulder as if that wasn’t one of the most passionate and idealistic speeches he has ever heard.

“You sound more like an activist than a politician and that wasn’t realistic at all. You have more hope for the world that you realise. You might be a realist but you are more of an optimistic than you think.”

Jonas shakes his head.

“I don’t know.”

“I do.” Mikael adds. Maybe is time to lighten the mood. “So we are having a party next Friday and well I was wondering if you wanted to come. Isak is invited too obviously and invite your friends too. Are you free?”

Well he was cool about it at least. Kinda cool.

“Yeah, I’m free. Are we already meeting the friends when we’re just on our first date?” Jonas asks with an eyebrow raised.

Should he have waited until the end of the date?

“I’m an optimistic. What can I say?” Mikael shrugs his shoulders.

“I see.” Jonas says softly.

Mikael looks around trying to find himself, he had been concentrating when he was talking, he might gotten them lost.

Thankfully, they‘re just in front of it.

“We’re here..” He is enthusiastic about showing Jonas around.

Jonas has a confused look on his face.

“Where are we?”

“You’ll see” he grabs Jonas’s wrist and makes him run through a crossing until they are at the door.

The area is enclosed and looks dull and grey but for Mikael the important was the inside.

“Come on ” Mikael urges Jonas to follow him.

When they are inside he just says. “ Ta-da!”

The arena is full of colourful food trucks, on the sides, in the middle are the tables , several strings of fairy lights on the ceiling. There is a large french door that shows you a view of the marina.

Mikael turns to look at Jonas, his eyes are bright and he has a smile on his face.

He feels a tug on his fingers and when he glances down he sees Jonas’s hand holding his.

Right he took his hand when he urged him on.

Mikael is not usually one to hold hands because he always feels like he is trapped and can’t move freely and then his hands get clammy and he lets go but this time he feels none of those things , he feels calm and his palm is dry.

He squeezes Jonas’s hand to reassure himself that this is good. It feels nice.

Mikael feels a tug back.

“So this is Vippa. What do you think?” He asks trying not let his nervousness show.

“It’s great. It looks so awesome. Now I’m wondering why I didn’t know this place existed before now.”

Mikael smiles glad.

“Because I had to bring you here.” Mike bumps his shoulder.

“So what are we eating?” Jonas questions his eyes going from food truck to food truck.

“Whatever you want.”

Jonas shakes his head with a little smile.

“What places are halal, though?. “ Mikael feels touched at his words.

It’s the first time someone he is in a date with says that in such a casual tone, like of course they are gonna eat at a halal place , where else.

“Mikael?” Jonas asks concern on his voice.

He has been staring at trucks, ignoring him.

Mikael clears his throat.

“There’s a few of them actually and I can eat anything without meat.” He knows that not many places in Oslo have a halal certificate but the ones that do, his friends and himself knows them.

“Great. Let’s go to one.” Jonas says simply.

Mikael smiles at him for not making it a big deal. He is thankful.

“What do you feel like eating?” Mikael asks , Jonas has cared enough to ask, he should too.

“Do they have kebabs?” His tone uncertain and a hint of shame .

“Of course.”

After ordering two kebabs and some drink , they seat outside with the view. It’s sunny outside today.

“I can’t believe their payment system! I buy one meal and they buy a meal to someone in Kenya? Amazing”

Mikael smiles.

“So…”

“Did you-“

They both start..

“You first.” Says Mikael.

“So how come we haven’t meet before?

I’m just curious since you’re friends with Elias and Yousef and well you all seem a bit attached at the hip from what you told me.”

“You know the first time I saw you it wasn’t when Isak brought you to the caffe?” He asks instead of replying.

Jonas shakes his head with a frown on his face.

“I saw you the first time a month ago, you were passing the KB, running, your beanie fell, you picked it up , an old lady run into you. You said something to her that made her smile and then you walked with her out of view.” He remembers it like it was yesterday. He remembers how seeing that boy being kind made him feel. How it was during a calm moment at work, Mikael uses those minutes to people watch while he cleans and organises . It’s not regularly that someone catches his eye but the moment he saw Jonas appear, his heart gave a leap and his eyes stayed on him until he couldn’t see him anymore and it stayed that way every time he saw him, it’s like that right now.

When Mikael has him in front of him.

Those pale green eyes are open in bewilderment. The thick eyebrows raised the tiniest bit, his mouth open. All his face expresses surprise.

Mikael gives him a moment. He needs it too. He takes a bite of his kebab.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He asks and Mikael guesses this is a fair question.

“I didn’t want to sound like a creep.” The words are a confession. The only one he feels he is capable of doing right now.He takes a sip of the drink.

“You don’t.” Jonas says softly. “I’m mostly flattered. I wish I saw you that time too.”

Mikael combs his hair with his fingers to fight the nerves.

“What did you wanted to say?” He asks and Mikael is blank he completely forgot.

“I forgot! By the way did you watch the show I told you about?” He changes the topic.

“Which one? Everyday we’ve talked you have recommended me a different one each day.” Jonas chuckles.

“Parks and Rec.” It’s one of his favourite shows and ever since Jonas said that he studies political science. He thought about it immediately.

Jonas grins.

“Oh yeah I started it. It’s a bit slow at first but once you get into it it’s addictive. Leslie Knope is dope.” He says in between bites of his kebab.

Mikael splutters.

“Leslie Knope is dope? I can’t believe you just said that. That was such a bro sentence and it rhymes so bonus point to you.”

“I’m a bro, Mikki. What can I say in my defence? But I’m right she is cool. She is a good politician a bit naïve but that is what makes her special and the show is funny as fuck.”

“Told you.” He replies smug instead of saying something about the nickname.He likes it.

“Did you listen to what I recommended you? “

“Childish Gambino? Yeah. He is powerful. I liked 3005.”

“What about This is America?” Jonas takes a sip.

“Of course that is your favourite song.” Mikael teases him.

“What? “

Mikael tilt his head and gives him a look.

Jonas is still confused.

“It’s such a you song. Don’t get me wrong it’s really good, it talks about something relevant and it’s catchy. I prefer Sober though.”

The boy in front of his looks almost offended but he knows is not taking this at heart. They are teasing each other. And it’s good, really good. Mikael’s dating life is basically failed first dates once they find out he is Muslim or those few times he manages to hook up with someone at a party. He never had someone he really liked , not as much as he likes Jonas and it should be scary but it’s not it’s just easy.

He likes Jonas, he is at ease, he feels untroubled and he is not being judged by his religion and he hasn’t run for the hills. No, he is sitting in front of him smiling at him and looking at him like what he says is important.

And Mikael? He just wants to take his hand again and intertwined his fingers, he wants to pull him closer by that hand and press his lips to his and know how it feels to kiss someone you really like.

“Mikael?” He calls.

“Yeah?” Mikael gazes at his eyes.

“You looked distracted for a bit. “

“Sorry. We were talking about how much you love This is America, right?”

Jonas shakes his head, he has some sauce at the corner of his mouth.

After they finished eating they take a walk, something he is always up for specially if it gives him more time with Jonas.

He hasn’t stop thinking about taking Jonas hand like before but he chickens out every time. Their hands had been brushing all this time.

In the end is Jonas who takes his hand again and like he wished earlier, Mikael intertwines their fingers.

Mikael’s heart flutters and he feels a wide grin on his face.

Despite the importance Mikael feels the moment has, Jonas keeps talking about how Alexandra Ocasió- Cortez is one of his favourite politicians .

He had been listening intently at him, Jonas’ passion and enthusiasm visible on his speech but he notices the small pause he made between taking a breath to take his hand and after he took it. He is not so unaffected after all.

“So the other day she was doing an insta live while discussing politics and assembling Ikea furniture. How much more awesome can she be…” The last words are interrupted by Mikael using his other hand and spreading it on Jonas’s waist bringing him closer.

If Jonas was brave before he can be brave now.

It’s late, there is no people around they spend hours talking. They have been walking for so long that Mikael is lost and he has no clue where he is but right now it doesn’t matter. What’s important is the heat Jonas’s body is radiating, is those green eyes looking at him as hungrily as he is sure his are, his heart hasn’t stop his quick pace since earlier, Mikael looks at Jonas’s mouth, the sauce from before is gone still his eyes go to his lips, they are thin, pink and a little chapped.

He moves his hand to Jonas’s cheek, his thumbs caresses the skin. Jonas leans on it and covers it with his own.

“Can I? Mikael asks because he doesn’t want to break the moment but if he doesn’t kiss Jonas now , if he waits he feels like he wouldn’t do it at all, and the courage is there now.

Jonas nods eagerly.

Mikael wets his lips and leans forward.

At first is just a soft press of lips but then Jonas opens his mouth and all hell breaks loose. Mikael opens his too and he feels the desire to take , to give , to taste, to never let go.

He has never feel this way.

Jonas’ mouth tastes of coke and kebab sauce and of something familiar, something he could get addicted to.

Nevertheless the kiss is tender and Mikael doesn’t let it go the other way. Tender and. Soft is good. It’s what feels right.

Apparently Jonas thinks the same because they don’t rush. They are just enjoying the moment, their lips, the contact and each other.

Mikael ends up with his back pressed against a wall. Jonas covering all his front, he brings him even closer.

Jonas tangles his fingers on his hair, Mikael grips his waist tightly.

Feeling his mouth dry. He breaks away to take a long breath.

So kissing someone he really likes is a totally different experience. An amazing experience.

“I though I was gonna have to kiss you too.” whispers Jonas . They are so close they breath the same air.

“I figured I could be brave for a minute.” He says on a whisper too.

“I’m really glad you were.”

Mikael gives him a soft kiss.

“I’m glad too. I didn’t have them all with me.” He chuckles.

Jonas leans on his shoulder.

“You did though.”

“I wasn’t so sure. I needed you to take my hand.” Mikael says as he does that exact thing.

“ You weren’t sure? I wasn’t .” Exclaim Jonas pulling away and looking into his eyes.

Mikael doesn’t look away.

“ I was the one that called you cute and the one to ask you out.” Mikael explains.

“Yeah, but before when you realised you were taking my hand you let go and all these hours you didn’t take it either.” He sounds almost outraged which is ridiculously funny.

Mikael can’t help it he laughs between Jonas’s expression and the words.

“Don’t laugh, I though you were friendzoning me.” Jonas says serious.

He stops laughing and with places both of his hands on Jonas’ face.

“I like you. A lot.”

“Maybe you need to kiss me again to really reinforce the idea on my brain.” Jonas says teasingly.

And Mikael does it until he is sure Jonas has no doubts at all.

“So do you know where we are?” He asks after they finish kissing, they are holding hands now. Mikael is giddy. He feels way too happy.

“No Idea.” Jonas looks around and chuckles.

“Let me check where the hell we are. I’m accompanying you home.” Mikael uses google maps to tell him where they are.

“Oh, you are taking me home, I see you are a gentleman.”

Mikael looks up from his phone at the humorous tone and meets Jonas’s warm gaze.

“I only want to kiss you some more.” He answers truthfully.

Jonas uses their joined hands to pull him closer, almost causing him to fall.

“I can kiss you right now.” The mouths inched from each other.

“You can but if you distract me any further we would never get you home and I kinda want your parents to like me.” He is resisting just leaning in.

“Oh, I think they’ll like you just fine just like their son does.” Jonas smirks.

He finally gives up and kisses the smirk out of his face.

In the end . He kisses Jonas some more and get him home , thankfully not very late.

They say good bye and promise to see each other in the week before the party.

When he gets to his own home , all of his friends are on the sofa watching a movie.

“Well, well… look who just showed up! Aren’t you a bit late, Mik?” Adam says teasing him.

“How did it go?” Asks Yousef after stopping the movie.

“He is late and look at that silly smile.He can’t stop grinning.” Even adds pointing at his face.

“So it went well. Then… is he a good kisser? “Mutta is wriggling his eyebrows like a loon.

“His lips are very red. I’ll say yes.” Elias says.

“Okey , I’m only going to say this once so listen carefully. It went really well. Yes, we kissed. Yes, for a long time. He is a good kisser. We are seeing each other soon. And yes, he is coming to the party. No, you won’t bother him with questions about how good of a kisser am I. “ Mikael says serious or at least trying to be, the smile won’t leave his face.

His friends look at each other and all nod.

“Okay. Is Isak coming?” Even asks , the hope filling his voice.

“You haven’t ask him?!” Yousef exclaim his eyebrows raised.

“Even…” Mutta tuts. Adam is behind him shaking his head.

Mikael shares the sentiment.

“Ask him. Now, Even.” Mikael orders his best friend.

“But…”

All of them shake his head in unison.

“Fine. I’m going.” Even writes on his phone , the boys behind him watching him do it.

Mikael finishes shedding his outerwear off.Just as he is sitting he gets a text.

-I had a great time today. Not friend.-

He smiles as he reads it.

-I had a great time too.Not friend.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^  
> Hope you liked it.


	5. Isak has a really really good day and he eats Kjøttkaker.

Of course he is not excited to see Even tomorrow, he just wants to talk to him about the assignment and other things because they are friends.

Friends. That’s what they are.

Friends who invite each other to parties.

He is going, of course. He likes hanging out with Even and Jonas is seeing Mikael, and Mikael told him to bring his friends and he is Jonas’s best friend. Also Even invited him.

Isak opens the door to the coffee shop, the first thing he sees is Mikael and Jonas kissing. Right, that is happening now.

“Hey Mikael! Bro! “ at the sound of his voice they pull apart and look down sheepishly.

Isak wants to laugh.

“Hey Isak! “ Mikael grins, there’a a flush on his cheeks and his hair is messy.

Jonas is in the same state of disarray, Isak notices as he approaches to give him a hug. “Don’t say anything.” He whispers on his ear.

Isak nods.

“I’m going to change.” Isak says wanting to leave them alone a bit more, they seem to be having fun and he has never seen Jonas smile that wide.

He takes his clothes as slow as he can. He even tries to tame his hair, a hard job even with a comb so doing it with his fingers is almost in vain.

When he sees Mikael and Jonas again they are whispering things at each other still grinning.

They are kinda ridiculous but still Isak is happy for them.

His body turns to the sound of the door opening, ready to receive a costumer instead he meets Even’s blue eyes that are fixing on his.

Even’s lips tilt up when he sees him and Isak feels his imitating him.

“Even!” Mikael yells.

“Mik!”

Jonas looks at him and mouths Even. Isak mouths a yes back.

His friends gives him a well done gesture before he is being introduced to Even.

“Even, this is Jonas.”

“I have heard so much about you. Nice to finally put a face to the name.” Even offers his hand.

“I can say the same thing, but I believe that I have heard the double of you, since you know Isak too.” Jonas says taking Even’s hand.

“Have you been talking about me, Isak?” Even asks finally looking at him again.

Isak heart’s does one of those somersaults ,it has become used to very time he has all of Even’s attention.

Isak pulls himself together.

“Only bad things, sorry.” Isak replies struggling to be casual.

Even raises his eyebrows.

“I see. And here I though you liked me.” Even’s tone is sad but Isak can tell that he is faking it.

“What gave you that impression?” He says back pretending that the words you liked me aren’t as real as they are.

Damn him if they aren’t true.

Even takes a hand to his chest, dramatic as Isak is already used to.

“You are really making me look bad in front of our friends here.”

Isak can’t hold it any longer and smiles.

“ Sorry. I guess Even is alright.” Isak shrugs his shoulders.

“Wow, alright? Just alright? Fine I’ll take it.” Even is still pretending to be hurt.

Isak gathers some courage and places a hand on Even’s shoulder and gives it a few pats.

They are looking at each other. Isak is still smiling and now Even is too.

Isak is enjoying the moment and the contact until someone clears their throat. He takes off his hand on instinct. Both of them search for the person who did it and find Jonas with a fist in front of his mouth , the look he is giving Isak is a "we’ll talk later", Mikael is just staring at the both of them amused.

He feels an arm going around his shoulders.

“I told you we get along.” Even says and Isak can’t stop staring at him, he has Isak’s favourite expression on him. Happiness.

He can feel the warmth through the fabric of his fine shirt.

“Well…” Isak adds just to tease him.

Even’s smile is disappearing so Isak backtracks.

“Yeah. We really get along.” He finally says.

“See, I told you.It’s not only me who likes him, he likes me too.” Even’s cheery tone makes him want to agree to everything he says.

“I feel like you’re pressuring him to say that. Ev. Isak if you don’t like this dork is fine. Even is an acquired taste. It took me years.” Mikael is grabbing Jonas’s hand who is looking at them with a raised eyebrow but trying not to laugh.

“Of course not. Mik. Isak. Tell him”. Even urges him.

Isak just puts his arms up.

“I’m feeling very pressured right now but I do. Even is cool.” He says staring at Even and ignoring his best friend and his co worker.

“Are you guys ready for the party?” Asks Even as if the party was today and not four days from now. Everyone nods

“Did you tell the girls, Isak?”asks Jonas. Right…that was something that he has to do. He’ll text Noora later and she would spread the word.

“Not yet. I’ll text Noora later and she would bring Vilde, of course and Vilde would bring Eva and Chris, you know how they are. Wait! Did Yousef tell Sana?” He asks the two best friends.

“Yeah. It was probably the first person he told.” Mikael chuckles and Even joins him.

Jonas and Isak share a look. Right.

“So Ev. Are you here to make me company or to make Isak company?” His coworker questions while arranging some baskets on the counter.

Mikael and Jonas stare at each other, Isak can’t believe that they are already at that stage, they started dating yesterday. He is guessing that they are going to be one of those ridiculous couples that are always weirdly in sync and are always touching one another. Just like Noora and Vilde or Yousef and Sana. Is he cursed to always be surrounded by cute couples? Well, at least Eva is still single.

He tries not to look at Even. He thinks it would actually be nice to be in a relationship with him.

“I was here for you actually but Isak is a nice surprise and I can see that you’re in very good company.” Even smiles at Isak, who just returns the gesture.

It would be really nice.

“Sorry, man. I just wanted to see him. I’m leaving soon anyways.” Jonas adds apologetic, Mikael looks at him almost pouting. His friend leans in and gives him a short kiss or at least that was his intention,Mikael takes his lips and deepens the kiss. Isak looks away, his eyes find Even’s.

“Do you think they would notice if we leave?” Even asks in a whisper.

“Don’t think so. Too bad I have to work though.”

“I’m happy for them though.”

“Yeah. Me too. They are gonna be one of those cute couples.” Isak shares his thoughts.

“I think so too.” Even’s tone soft. There is something on his eyes that makes him stay where he is and never leave.

The door opens and the moment is broken. By the corner of his eyes he sees Mikael and Jonas pulling apart and Mikael plasters one of his smiles on his face. Isak goes quickly behind the counter. He even forgot to clock in. Thankfully heis just on time so he does it quickly while Mikael is dealing with the costumer.

Jonas waves them and leaves quietly, Even places himself to a table by the window so he is really staying them.

Apparently the customer was the first of many, they don't stop for almost two hours.

When they finally do and he can finally look at Even again. He finds him writing something on his computer, his table full of papers, he has a little frown in concentration and he is biting his lower lip.

It is kinda adorable.

“He gets like that around a deadline.” Mikael explains.”He must have come here for some peace and quiet. He can’t work at home with all the boys making noise.”

Isak is a bit embarrassed to be caught staring.

“I can’t imagine it, you all living together. Six people. Wow. “ Isak adds curious.

“ We have our bad moments and fights not many but we have them. Thankfully we also have a schedule and Yousef and Even without whom we wouldn’t be able to organise anything. The thing is we love each other and we take care of one another. “ Mikael’s words feel like a warning of some sort.

“It’s the same for me at the kollectiv, that’s where I live with my roommates and honestly I don’t know what would I do without them.” He wonders sometimes what would had happened if Eskild hadn’t found him that day totally drunk. He wonders how he would have ended up. Living with Eskild’s nagging and Linn’s silent support is one of the best things of his life. They are his family. He should proabably say it more. 

“Did you move away for college?” Mikael’s question is innocent but not so much for Isak , who doesn't reall like to expain why he moved. why he isn't living with his parents. 

“No. I… moved to the kollectiv when I was sixteen.” He says simply.

“Were you kicked out?” His tone is soft and concerned. Mikael’s eyes are warm with no pity on them curiosity.

“No, I wasn’t. I actually came out to my parents after I left home. I left because there were some problems at home.” He says vaguely.

“Do they support you?”

“My mom is great, I know my father doesn’t care about it but he is not really in my life.” Isak takes a deep breath, well that wasn’t as hard to say as he thought.

Mikael squeezes his shoulder.

“That sucks.” He simply says.

And honestly that is all that he needs someone to say.

“Yeah.”

“You know… I feel like I should tell you that I’ll try to never hurt Jonas.” Isak is a bit confused by the change of conversation but he is grateful too.

Isak sees Mikael rearranging the sticks and the spoons. He seems nervous and fidgety.

It might be the first time he looks like that. By his own observations, it’s not that Mikael is a super confident person unlike his best friend but he always seems to carry himself with ease and now seeing him fiddling with things it’s a bit curious and funny and all because of Jonas.

“He likes you a lot so if you hurt him, I’ll know, he tells me everything and I know where you live so I would be prepared for some retaliation if I were you. “ Isak is trying to sound threatening , he is not really sure is working.

“I’ll really try not to. I like him a lot too.” Mikael says shyly but also humoured.

“Oh, I’ve noticed.” He chuckles as he sees Mikael frown. “You guys are disgustingly cute.”

Mikael scratches the back of his neck, his cheeks flushing a little.

“We should start with the cleaning. “ the other boy says.

So that conversation is over.

Isak nods and takes the big tray to place the dirty cups from the tables.

As he approaches Even’s table, the more he wants to stare at him and maybe tell him something. Something witty or maybe encouraging or maybe just something.

Anything.

“You’ll get wrinkles if you keep frowning.” It’s what he finally says as he smoothes the frown in between Even’s eyebrows. He takes his hand quickly realising what he is done.

Shit.

His embarrassment is forgotten when he notices the little smile on Even’s lips.

“Sorry.” Isak apologises.

“It’s okay. You can touch my face whenever you want.” There’s an unexpected honesty on his words almost as if he blurted them out.

Isak doesn’t know what to say, he just wasn’t expecting that reaction.

“Um… I have to… I need to…” he says and bolts.

The rest of the shift is thankfully uneventful and Even stayed with them through closing.

Even and himself talked again like the words touch me whenever you want never happened and Isak wasn’t sure if he was feeling disappointed that Even could brush it off so quickly or glad that he didn’t make a big deal out of it. Since it wasn’t and Isak was completely overthinking this.

When they said goodbye at the tram stop. Even gave him a hug just like last time while Mikael just pat him on the back.

“See you tomorrow Isak.” Even said grinning. Isak can see Mikael grabbing his friend by the wrist while waving Isak too.

Isak waved back.

“See you tomorrow Even.”

When he gets home. Eskild and Linn are on the sofa watching a film.

“Isak. How was work today?” Eskild asks making space for him to sit.

He takes the croissants he brought from work, leaves his backpack on the floor and sits next to Eskild.

“It was good.I brought you guys this.” Isak says as he gives the bag to Eskild.

His whole body is complaining of exhaustion, he puts his feet on the coffee table and burrows some comfort from the arm of the sofa.

“Thanks, Isak.” Linn says quietly.He nods.

Eskild pulls him closer by his shoulders. “Don’t you think Isak is finally growing up, dear Linn? He is softening too.” Eskild coos. Isak is so tired he lets himself be groped.

“Yes.” His roommate simply adds, her eyes going back to the movie.

Isak’s lips tilt up slightly.

“Thanks Linn.” She gives him one of hers barely there smiles.

He really tries to keep up with the film but his eyes are closing rapidly.

“Issy, go to sleep.” Eskild says softly.

Isak just nods and really hopes the sleepiness won’t disappear as he touches his bed.

It doesn’t and for the first time in months Isak sleeps more than four hours in a row.

Linn and Eskild greet him in the morning.

“Baby gay, you look refreshed and you are even smiling. What is this? Linn, do you see him?.” Eskild stops holding his face and turns to Linn, waiting for a response.

Isak just rolls his eyes at his roommate.

“Yes, you look less like a zombie.” Linn adds to then ignore them and keep staring at her bowl of cereals.

“Did you actually sleep, Isak?” Eskild asks , his tone less jaunting more happy.

“Yeah. I woke up with the alarm.” Isak replies with a tiny smile.

He slept and he is in a good mood. That is all he cares about.

" That job of yours is helping in a lot of things.” His roommate says bringing his cup to his lips.

“Yeah.” He serves himself some coffee.

Isak keeps the good mood when he sees Even at class.

“You look good today, Isak.” Even says as he sits, like all the previous times, next to him. The compliment has the immediate effect of making him blush.

He hides it with his book.

“Thanks, you too.”

You too?? Really? He hates his brain sometimes, it's not that Even doesn’t look good, he does with his white shirt, green hoodie an jean jacket, that gravity defying hair, and that bright smile.

“You flatter me, Isak. I’m just wearing this old thing.” Even says as he touches his jacket.

“It matches your eyes.” Isak adds since he is embarrassing himself, he must go all the way apparently.

At this Even turns to grin at him.

“I like your hair without the snapback.” He touches his hair consciously. He is not wearing a snapback since he is having a good hair day, not that he cares much about his hair anyway.

Suddenly their professor enters interrupting the whatever this whole exchange was.

He spends the rest of the class, listening intently to their lesson and taking notes, on one hand he was ignoring the whole thing and on the other the class was really interesting.

The moment the bell rings and everyone starts to leave, he is doing the same when a hand on his forearm stops him.

“Do you want to have lunch together?” Even asks, his usual confidence not entirely there however he is gazing intently at Isak.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” He stumbles to say before he has to run like hell to the other side of the building. “ I have to go but text me, yeah.”

“I will.” Even simply says, smile back on his face.

Isak nods and runs.

Arriving at class just on time. Again. It really seems like it’s becoming a tradition.

Spotting Sana right away he goes to sit next to her.

“You’re late, again.” She says through her teeth.

“I know, I know. I was talking to Even.” He replies as he catches his breath.

Sana raises an eyebrow and smirks.

“Really? What about?” She asks and by the tone Isak figures that she is way too interested. What about? No idea.

“We’re meeting later for lunch.” Isak says casually as if the invitation didn’t cause his brain to malfunction. “We would probably discuss the assignment we have together.”

“Right.” Sana doesn’t sound very convinced but then he is not either.

“Did you tell the girls about the party this Friday?” He completely forgot to text Noora yesterday.

“Yeah,I told them. They’re all going. Why?”

“Great. I told Jonas I would text Noora to tell her about the party yesterday but I fell asleep.” He confesses and the look Sana gives him is a resigned one, she already knows how much of a mess he is.

“Lucky for you, I talk to my friends.” She adds with a tiny smile.

“ I talk to them too. I just fell asleep. I was exhausted .” Isak adds defensively.

“Wait, you actually sleep through the night?” Sana asks unbelieving. She knows about his insomnia so he is not offended by her doubts.

“Yeah. It hasn’t happens in months.” He explains he is as surprised as she is by it.

“That’s great, Isak! “ she adds smiling.

Isak smiles too.

Their moment is broken by the teacher coming in.

After the class is over and they have to go their separate ways Sana says “Tell me how your lunch goes.” The sarcasm on lunch is very much noted.

Isak refrains from rolling his eyes.

“Sure.” He says instead, leaving quickly, his next class is in the other side of the building.

Why are all in different parts of the university?! He complains to himself. Whoever decided his schedule must hate him.

Thankfully he exercises every once in a while or he would be out of breath every time he gets to class.

The two hours pass quickly or sooner than he expected since he apparently hasn’t prepared mentally to see Even, alone. Both of them, again.

The last time they were alone, Isak developed an even bigger crush on the guy.

Nevertheless, he enjoys it. He enjoys being with Even, talking and joking around and Even’s perpetual good mood is contagious. He just wishes he could touch him freely. That he could run his fingers through his hair. That he could caress his face, that he could join their hands, that he could just press his lips against his. Just the thought makes his heart flutter and a certain giddiness fills his body.

His eyes find him easily with his height and his shiny hair.

Isak sits in front of him, he lets his gaze roam all over him, Even is distracted anyway, engrossed in the call me by your name book.

Shit! He should start too.

Isak clears his throat so Even can finally notice him. As soon as he does, he grins wide and bright.

“Hi! I thought you were going to stand me up.” Even says closing the book.

“Sorry. My class is on the other side of the building.” He excuses himself.

“That’s okay. You’re here.”

“I’m here. So.. should we grab something? I’m starving.” Isak points at where the people are filling their trays with food. The food is not that bad and when he is as hungry as he is now, it’s even better. His stomach has been growling for the last half hour.

“Let’s do. Don’t wanna keep your stomach waiting.” Even drawls.

“Please, no. I’m a young adult that needs to grow.”

That makes Even chuckle as he stands up and leads the way to where the trays are.

“I think you grew up enough.” Even’s eyes look him up and down.

Isak feels warm and hopes he won’t blush. Those eyes on him shouldn’t feel like that. He feels watched.

“You too.” He croaks out. He clears his dry throat. He might need more water.

Even smirks.

“Glad you noticed.” Even adds attempting to wink. He doesn’t seem to be good at it.

Isak smiles. That’s cute.

“How could I not, you are really tall.” Isak teases him.

Even just shrugs his shoulders. “ I ate my vegetables and drank my milk like a good boy.” He has a shit eating grin on his face.

Isak can’t help but chuckle.

“And here I thought your were a scientific experiment.”

“Are you calling me the Frankenstein’s monster?” He asks offended.

“If the shoe fits. Although I think you might be taller.” Isak bumps their shoulders together, like he would do with Magnus to know he is kidding and not to take it seriously. But the touch doesn’t have the same reaction on his body that when he does it to Magnus.”

“Salad or soup?” Asks the cook, distracting them. Even reacts first.

“Soup. Please.” He replies politely. The cook fills his tray.

“You?”

“Same as him, please.”

The cook grunts and fills his tray too.

“ I don’t think he is I’m a good mood today.” Even whispers on his ear.

He suppresses a shiver.

When he turns to answer, he finds Even , closer than before. Their eyes meet and his heart stops for a millisecond. Even backs off and the grip Isak has on his tray loosens.

“Kjøttkaker?” The cook asks again.

“Yes.” Isak replies through gritted teeth.

They ended up with a mountain worth of food on their trays and sitting in front of each other.

Keeping quiet as they eat. Even if Isak knew what to say to break the silence, he wouldn’t. It’s a comfortable silence where they stare at each and smile every time their eyes meet.

And Isak might be delusional but he is starting to think that maybe Even is feeling something similar to what he is.

Because friends don’t gaze at each other that much. That’s for sure.

He is wondering if he is brave enough to ask Even to go on a date or brave enough to at the end of the lunch instead of letting Even go for their usual hug, to kiss him. The quick thuds on his chest agree completely with the second option.

“You know, you said we should watch Romeo + Juliet…” he starts but get nervous before finishing the sentence.

Even narrows his eyes.

“Yes. I remember.” He agrees, a small smile on his face.

“Well, when are you free to watch it? “ he finally says. Maybe quicker than normal.

“ Saturday. I’m free Saturday, maybe you can sleep over? I think Mikael is going to Jonas’s house, something about his family going out of town. And you would already be there for the party.” Even explains seemingly nervous. Isak grins, not so wrong about Even after all.

“Cool.” He adds putting more kjøttkaker on his mouth preventing him to say something stupid like I’ll love to sleep with you, but on like on the literal sense not the let’s have sex part because I’m not ready for that. I’d really like waking up and you being the first face I see. He is not saying that because he is not that much of a weirdo.

“Great. Sleeping together it is.” Isak sees Even cringing as soon as the words are out of his mouth. “ You know what I mean.” Even adds reaching out for his glass of water.

“ I don’t think I do, Even.” Isak says because he is a little shit sometimes and this feels like a great opportunity to be one when they tables have turned and he is not the one saying embarrassing shit.

Even sighs.

“You do know. You’re just being a dick about it.” Even says more serious.

At this Isak says. “ I do know. I’d say I’ll stop being a dick about it but I don’t think I can. It’s in my nature you see.”

Even gives him the finger.

Isak chuckles.

“Sorry, sorry..” he adds when he sees Even frowning harder. “I’m usually the one that says the wrong thing to you so I had to take advantage for once.”

“ I don’t remember you saying the wrong thing.” Even says softly, his frown gone.

You’re not in my mind he wants to say.

Isak clears his throat.

“Anyway. Yeah. A sleepover is cool.”Isak tried to direct the conversation to where they left it.

Even smiles happily. Isak does too.

He has more hope now that he did this morning.

“Did you finish your assignment , the one you were doing yesterday?” The question is intended to distract Even and hide his excitement. Fruitless job, as he grins wider and his heart flutters uncontrollably.

If it is like this now how would it be when he actually does something about it?

“Yeah. I did. Sometimes my house is not the best place to study. I love my friends but they are a bit noisy.” Even explains.

“What was it about?” Isak asks

That turns into them sticking around the cafeteria until Isak has to go to work.

He doesn’t kiss him goodbye, because it would feel cheap, he kinda wants it to be special.

Something he has never though before kissing someone.

He text Sana that the lunch went well, Sana replies quickly with a 😏. He rolls his eyes.

Isak greets Mikael when he sees him. No Jonas kissing him this time.

All in all it has been a good day already. The best one he has had in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Hope you like it.  
> If you ever want to talk, I'm samgreenstorm on tumblr.


	6. Mikael speaks spanish at Mcdonald's also he is good at communicating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to make you wait.

Mikael is weirdly happy. He has been all week. And it’s strange.

It’s not that he wasn’t happy before. He was. He has amazing friends, he likes his job, he loves what he’s studying. It’s stimulating and he learns a lot. His family is okay too. 

So yeah, he was happy before meeting Jonas. But this is something extra. There is a giddiness now he didn’t have.

When he wakes up , there’s usually a message from Jonas, wishing him good morning. He is an early riser apparently.

They talk during the day. About the silliest stuff, about their day. That is when Jonas doesn’t surprise him and picks him up at class.

He is a really great non-friend. 

Mikael thinks they should have their second date before the party, and the party is tomorrow so what better day than today and he finishes early so all the stars are aligning.

He hears Even groaning form the other bed. Mikael chuckles.

Even is not an early riser at all.

-Hey, are you doing something this afternoon?- He types to Jonas and stands up to start the day.

“You should not be allowed to smile so early on the day. “ Even says from where he is sat on his bed watching him.

“Fuck you. I’m happy.” Mikael adds.

“Oh. I’ve noticed. We all have noticed, Mik. We are happy for you but damn it man not so early. I can’t barely keep my eyes open.” His best friend is rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while he is choosing what to wear.

 If he is meeting Jonas later maybe he should wear something a bit less I-just-woke-up-and-this-was-the-first-clean-shirt-I-found. 

He chooses the green cardigan that his mom usually makes him wear to the mosque. He would never admit that his mother choose it and that he loves it.

“You look good in that one.” Even adds also changing. Another white shirt. What is it with his best friend and white shirts? “ Is Isak.. going today to the caffe?” He mumbles.

“Yeah. I’m leaving early though, so your previous excuse of going to make me company is useless.” Mikael says pulling the cardigan over his head. 

“I also had to do homework. It wasn’t an excuse.” Even retorts.

“Right… you had to go to the caffe when all the boys were out of the house… because you needed quietness.” Mikael remarks cocking his head.

“Okay. Okay. You win. I also wanted to see Isak.” Even finally confesses, his lips tilting up.

“That I knew.” Mikael drawls.

His phone rings just as he is tying up his shoes.

Jonas.

Mikael smiles as he picks up the phone.

“Hey. Good morning.” Jonas says.

“Hey.”

“So… you sending me that message earlier … was it you asking me out again?” Jonas is being coy.

“ Maybe, can you meet up later? “

“I might be available..”

Mikael chuckles.

“I am available, I finish at 3 today so…”

“I can pick you up. Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” Mikael says mysteriously.

“So you won’t say? Then how could I know if I should wear a tuxedo or not?”

“You won’t have to wear a tuxedo. I’m not made of money.”

“Hey. Out of the two of us you’re the one that works.” Jonas adds.

“Are you implying that I should be your sugar daddy?” Mikael jokes leading himself to the kitchen for some breakfast.

“I always wanted one and you fill all the criteria. You’re older than me and richer, also you want to take me to places and buy me things."

Mikael knows he is kidding but Jonas is right.

“I don’t think the sugar daddy/ sugar baby relationship allows us to make out as often as we do. It’s mostly platonic. And I don’t wanna be platonic with you.” He says sincerely more than he anticipated.

“ I don’t wanna be platonic with you either.” Jonas adds softly. Mikael’s lips tilt up.

“So. We can have our second date later then?” Mikael directs them again to the topic at hand. He picks up some milk and cereal putting the phone between his ear and his shoulder.

 “Second date? Mikki, we’ve had more dates. On Monday and yesterday. This is so not our second.” Jonas says.

 He called him Mikki again. He is being doing it since Sunday and Mikael really likes it even though Jonas doesn’t use it often. Are they giving affectionate names for each other already? Are they at that stage yet? Even thought it feels like they known each other forever, they know each other for a week. A week.

Okay, almost two.

Are they moving too fast? Mikael has never in a relationship, is this normal?

He is so distracted he doesn’t notice Jonas calling his name until the third time.

“Mikael!”

Mikael wakes up from his stupor and talks.

“Yeah, sorry I was getting breakfast.” He excuses himself.

“ Are you okay? You sound weird.” Jonas says.

“I’m okay. Just distracted. Sorry.”

“I’ll leave you to breakfast then. See you later.”

“See you later.” And he hangs up.

He leans on the counter, the bowl of cereal forgotten.

 Should they slow down? Are they really going too fast?

 They have seen each other almost everyday and they had their first date that Sunday. 4 days. 

4 days.

But he does feel comfortable with Jonas, it feels so easy, so uncomplicated.

He likes Jonas, a lot.

He likes the way he lights up talking about politics and how much he hates capitalism.

He likes the way he smiles whenever Mikael is the one to reach out and kiss him.

He likes the way he is so assured of himself, he knows what he wants to do in life and goes for it.

He likes how he is so kind to everyone, Mikael saw it first with the old lady but he is seen it more too.

He likes how he gets nervous sometimes, around Mikael.

“Mik!”

“Mik! Mikael!” Yousef yells moving a hand in front of his face.

“Bro! Where were you?” His friends asks, getting himself a cup of coffee.

Which reminds him that if he doesn’t start eating now his cereals would get soggy.

“Do you think I’m going too fast with Jonas?” He blurts out.

Yousef frowns,it was a random question after all.

“Do you?”

Mikael shrugs his shoulders. He really doesn’t know.

“ Are you feeling pressured or like things are going way too quickly? You told us that you’re sleeping at his house tomorrow. Do you feel not ready?” Yousef’s expression shows concern, a lot of it. His friend is worried.

Mikael shakes his head vehemently.

“No, it’s not about that. We aren’t…- Mikael takes a breath. “Doing anything. “

Yousef clears his throat.

“Right… so why do you feel things are going too fast?”

“I just, Me and Jonas we get along great and I feel like he understands me, like you guys. You know? We’ve been seen each other almost everyday this week. We text a lot. We kiss a lot. I kinda wanna spend most of my time with him and I don’t know.. be with him. But am I doing it right? I mean we still haven’t said if we’re exclusive or if we are boyfriends. “ Mikael runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

Yousef wraps an arm around him and says “You have to stop bottling things up, Mik.”

“I know.” Mikael says defeated. That is something he has to work on.

“About your concerns, of course you feel things are going quickly because they are. From what you’re telling me you found someone special and you want to be with him. I felt the same way about Sana. I still do. I couldn’t because I went to Turkey but we texted a lot, we Skyped a lot. As soon as I arrived one of the first things I did was go out with her I just missed her presence. But if I didn’t go to Turkey I would have done the same thing you are doing with Jonas. You feel that way because this is new for you just like it was for me back then.”

“We meet last week, Yousef. We are going a bit fast. Right?

“What does time have to do with anything. When you find someone like that you hold on to them. Do you think Jonas feels the same way? Maybe you guys should talk about yourselves, about what you are because I think that is affecting you a little.”

Mikael leans on his friend.

“Yeah. You’re right Yousef. I’ll talk to him. Thanks for listening to me.”

“Thank you for telling me.”

“Should I be jealous?” Yousef and him turn to Even, who is looking at them with a frown and being little confused.

“Of course you should. He is mine now.” Yousef says holding him with both arms.

“Sorry Ev, he just doesn’t use me to see their crush at the place I work on.” Mikael adds joking.

“Do almost twenty years of friendship mean nothing to you? I’m hurt, Mikael.” His best friend says dramatically.

“ You’re right Even. I can’t leave you. We have so much history. “ Mikael breaks the hold Yousef has on him and runs to his friend like they have been separated for years and like Charots of fire is their soundtrack,

They all laughed

“What were you guys talking about ?” Asks Even pouring some coffee and leaning on the counter. 

“Jonas and me.” Mikael says finally taking a spoonful of his cereal and puts is back again.

Right. Soggy.

“What happened? You were smiling like a madman before.” Even asks confused, probably by his mood swings.

Mikael leaves the bowl on the table. He’d have juice then.

“What if I’m going too fast and I scare him away? What if I’m doing something wrong? We are not even calling each other boyfriends, we have known each other for a week and a half.” Mikael asks not looking at his friend on the eyes instead moving the spoon around the bowl.

“I already told him he is being stupid.” Yousef says.

“You went to Yousef for dating advice?” Even exclaims offended.

“He is the one who is been dating the same girl for three years! “ Mikael defends himself finally staring at his friends.

“I did too! “

Mikael and Yousef share a look.

“Don’t give me that! I did.”

“But it just wasn’t the healthiest of relationships and you know it.” Mikael adds with tact. Even and Sonja’s relationship is one that most of them didn’t like. The reason Mikael is so concerned about controlling partners is her.

Even gazes down.”Yeah, you’re right.”

“Also I was going to talk to you too, you know?” He says to his friend who is looking a bit crestfallen at the moment. Mikael gets closer and nudges his shoulder.

“Bro, aren’t you going to give Mik advice? I did, now is your turn.” Yousef says taking his go to cup filled with coffee and leaving them on the kitchen after saying goodbye.

There is a bit of silence after his departure but between them is not a big deal despite the fact that they are more doers than thinkers, they have been roommates and best friends for years, the silence is as natural as the talking. And now he knows Even needs to think.

“Are you scared?” Even asks looking him in the eyes.

“I don’t want to screw it up. I really really like Jonas.”

“I know what you mean. I really really like Isak and I haven’t done anything because what if like you say I screw it up?”

“We are pair of hopeless idiots.”

“Don’t tell the rest.” Even adds a little smile on his face. Finally.

“Oh, they are our friends I think they know.”

Even chuckles, Mikael does too.

“If I can give you some advice is tell Isak, do something about it. If you don’t you’d regret it and the what ifs are the worst.” Mikael says softly.

“My advice to you is let yourself go don’t overthink this. Talk to Jonas. Talk about you guys.”

“Thanks, Ev.”

Despite the advice from his friends about not overthink things that is exactly what he does.

He makes a list of all the things he wants to ask Jonas.

Are they exclusive?

Are they boyfriends?

Does Jonas think they are going too fast?

Should they see each other that often?

Those are the things he is more concerned about, the whole thing about never been in a relationship it’s really biting him in the ass.

All these insecurities come out.

He barely notices the pass of time until he has Jonas in front of him.

“Hey! You look realy good.” Jonas greets him, smile in place.

There is no one at the coffee shop except for a man reading the newspaper, so Jonas leans and gives him a kiss. 

Mikael tries to respond to the kiss but his mind is in all the questions he has.

When Jonas pulls away he stares at him with a frown.

“Is everything okay?” He asks because of course Mikael can’t hide anything.

He doesn’t want to scare him, so he plasters a smile and gives him a soft peck.

“Yeah, don’t worry.” Mikael reassures him.

Julian appears at exactly that moment for which Mikael would be eternally grateful.

“Julian, I did today’s balance already. We are out of lactose free milk and rooibos tea.”

“Okay, do we still have soy milk?” Julian asks and Mikael nods.

“Cool. Anything else?”

“I cleaned the juice machine and the drawers.”

“Thanks, dude.” Julian smiles.

“It hasn’t been very busy. I’m going to get my stuff.” He adds.

He takes a bit longer than necessary. Taking deep breath and trying to control his heart.

When Jonas sees him, he offers his hand and Mikael takes it without thought.

“So…I think we need to talk.” Mikael says as they get closer to a bench.

“Mikki, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Jonas asks his eyes roaming over his body. Mikael can feel the warm gaze.

Mikael squeezes his hand.

“Let’s just sit.” Jonas keeps looking suspiciously at him.

“Is it serious?”

“Maybe not as much as you think.” Mikael replies as they take a seat.

“What is it?”

He tries to organise the thoughts on his head. All the things he wanted to say are mingled and he doesn’t want to say the wrong thing. Not to Jonas. 

“I have been thinking about us.” He finally says.

“Us?”

“Us, you remember I told you I have never been in a relationship?.” He is drumming his fingers on his leg.

Jonas is getting more confused, 

“Yeah. I remember.”

“Well that very obviously means that I have no experience with this.” He moves his finger from Jonas to him.

“You’re really losing me here. Are we breaking up?” Jonas’voice is almost cracking. Mikael shakes his head. He sees Jonas finally relaxing, his body releasing the tension. 

“I just have been thinking about what we are, are we exclusive? Are we boyfriends? Do you think we are moving too fast? Those type of things. “Mikael explains.

It wasn’t as hard to say as he thought.

Jonas stops his drumming fingers with his hand and makes Mikael’s eyes meets his.

“That was what was bothering you?” Jonas softly asks.

“Yes. “

“Has it bothered you for a while?”

Mikael shakes his head.

“Not for long.”

“So basically, what you want us to do is define the relationship?” Jonas asks his tone revealing nothing.

“It’s not only that. I don’t really care what we call each other. I care to know what direction we are going and if we are going too fast? Is this normal? I mean us being together almost every day. Don’t get me wrong I like it a lot. I love spending time with you. It feels natural too. I’m very comfortable with you. I just… we met last week and I feel like I’ve known you forever. But me asking all these questions is what makes me wondering if I’m not getting ahead of myself and this is all in my head and you don’t think the same way.” Mikael says. Finally feeling like he got it out of his chest and gazing at Jonas, who looks resolved.

“You’re not getting ahead of yourself.” Jonas adds, a small smile in place, that disappears quickly. “I’m putting my cards on the table as well. The truth is that the last time I was in a relationship... I screwed up. She was having a hard time and I didn’t realise it. I didn’t spend as much time with her as I should have. I wasn’t very honest and we didn’t communicate, we had a lot of problems. So, you doing this I appreciate it, that you talk to me. It’s okay if you have a lot of questions. I’m going to try my best to answer them as sincerely as I can. The direction we are going for me is a serious one, I’m serious about you. On my part we are exclusive. I’m not seeing anyone else and I don’t want to.” As Jonas says this he takes Mikael’s hand and fixes his green eyes on his face.

“I don’t want to either.” Mikael says softly. It’s the only thing he was sure about.

“That’s great. About us going too fast. I don’t think we are. I like you Mikael. Being with you feels natural. I know that we haven’t known each other for long.“ Two weeks Mikael thinks. “But I want to. I want to know you more, to know everything about you. I want to be with you all the time. I really don’t know what you did to me. “Jonas cradles his face with one hand, his thumbs sweeping over his cheekbone. The contact, so soft and weirdly intimate makes the world stop for a moment. The fingers brush over his lips.

Mikael leans his forehead on Jonas.

“I want to be with you all the time too.” He whispers. That was never in question. Everything that Jonas is saying is reassuring him. That this, their relationship is right. So right.

“You are most definitely not getting ahead of yourself. We are on the same page. If you ever feel something like this, please talk to me like you did today. " Mikael nods. He will. Communication is key on a relationship, that’s one of the things he knows at least.

Jonas’s mouth is mere inches from his so he captures his lips on a bruising kiss. He wraps a hand on his neck, the other is on the same place Jonas’s hand was before.

Their first kiss was soft and tender, this one is the complete opposite, while they have been less soft as days went on, he has felt never such a desire for someone else.

The want is way too strong; he bites Jonas’s bottom lip and then soothes it with his tongue. He hears the other boy moan eliciting his own.

Jonas breaks away. His green irises almost gone.

“Wait, Mikki, wait.” Jonas places a hand on his chest, he probably can feel his fast heartbeat. “There is still something we have to talk about.”

Mikael frowns, he thought everything was clear. He licks his red,bitten lips.

“What is it?”

“Will you be my boyfriend? “The younger boy has a wide grin and is beaming. Mikael chuckles.

“I might have to think about it.” Mikael jokes. Jonas’s face falls. He kisses him. He really doesn’t like seeing him with that expression, sad or unhappy. Not if he can put a smile on his face instead.

“I will, you idiot. Of course, I will.” He then adds hoping to make the sad face vanish. Worrying about some else’s happiness is something he is used to; he hopes all of his friends are happy because they deserve it but caring for Jonas is different.

Jonas punches his arm and distances himself. Mikael misses his closeness already.

“I don’t know how I let myself be fooled, you are a bit of jerk, aren’t you?”

“I’m not. Come back.” He reaches his arms and pulls him closer by his hipbone. Jonas smiles cheekily.

“I thought we were going on a date, if we keep making out, we won’t go. “Mikael can feel the words on his mouth.

His eyes are half close as he beckons Jonas nearer. He wets his lips again; this time Jonas is the one to close the distance between them but only after he sits on his lap.

Right now, he doesn’t care that they are in public, that anyone can catch them, he only cares about the feel of Jonas on top of him, of the taste of his mouth and of the tingling sensation going all over his body.

He feels amazing and he doesn’t want to stop.

They don’t for a while, they are lucky enough not to be found.

“So that happened.” Jonas says leaning on his shoulder.

Mikael barks out a laugh, his fingers tracing the other boy’s spine, he hides his hand under the layers touching skin.

“Stop that. Come on, we have a date to go to. I’m not missing that.” Jonas stands up, leaving him feeling somewhat empty.

At least they were smart enough to take a break before something else happened he thinks looking at his lap.

His wobbly legs are strong enough to let him stand, he takes the already offered hand, Jonas intertwines his fingers.

“So where are we going?” Jonas asks as they get closer to the Tram Station.

“To the stars, obviously. “Mikael replies trying to be mysterious, his grin failing the purpose.

Jonas doesn’t look so convinced.

He still doesn’t get it when they get to the place, VR Games.

“Where do you keep finding all these cool places? This is awesome.” Jonas says checking the place out, the blue walls, the purple couches and the huge screens. He is beaming. It was a good decision then.

“I just do.” He is not mentioning the internet. Better not.

 Mikael approaches the desk and gives his name for the reservation, Jonas standing next to him, his head still moving around watching everything.

Cute.

The young woman gets his attention, as she gives them the VR visors and everything else they might need to play the game, she explains how to play and what they need to do. He is trying to remember all the information although he is pretty sure he is not going to be good at this.

Before they head to the game room, Jonas says “So the stars, huh?”

He chose the Space mission.

“I’m a romantic what can I say.” Mikael smirks shrugging his shoulders. Jonas smiles fondly.

The room is painted in black, there is a door on the other side. “You can wear the visors now.” The girl says through a microphone, the sound echoing on the room.

“I’m going to win, just you watch.” Jonas says putting the visor on.

“We’ll see.” Mikael adds even he knows he will lose horribly; video games aren’t really his thing.

Almost an hour later, he proved just that. When they are told to take off the gear the other boy asks loudly, tone disbelieving."“How can you be so bad at this?”

“I just am. It’s a gift really.” He is not affected, being bad at it it’s something he is come to accept and he doesn’t really care. He does other things.

He reads, he writes, he listens to music, he spends an unhealthy amount of time on the internet. He watches tv and films.

“At least you’re positive about it.”

The girl from reception tells them that they can take a photo before leaving. She gives them some props and they pose. Mikael uses one of the pics to lean on Jonas and give him a kiss on his cheek.

“You guys are cute.” She comments with a smile while she shows them the photo.

He is so making it his screensaver.

Jonas takes his hand and they thank her.

When they are out of the place. Jonas asks “What now?”

“Are you hungry?”

“I could eat.”

They ended up at McDonald’s where Jonas recognises a woman on the queue.

He smiles when he sees her. The woman has his same green eyes and light brown hair, she appears to be on his late thirties.

Is it his mom?

Mikael starts to get nervous. Is he meeting his mother? What are the chances?

“¡Tia! ¿ Y Anders? “ Jonas asks. Mikael’s gaze goes from one to the other. (Aunt! And Anders? )

From what his six years of Spanish have taught him. She is not his mom, she is his aunt.

He couldn’t be more thankful that he took Spanish instead of French.

They exchange some more things in quickfire Spanish that he had no chance of understanding.

There’re are a lot of words he doesn't know.

Jonas’s aunt turns to look at him while she smiles.

“Jonas, creo que no nos has presentado.” She says. ( Jonas, I believe you haven’t introduced us.)

At least that he understood.

“Soy Mikael. Encantado de conocerte.” His spanish is rusty but he doesn’t think that he made any huge mistake.( I’m Mikael. Nice to meet you.)

Jonas’s eyes are stuck on him, surprised.

“Cecilia. La tía de Jonas.” She approaches him and gives a kiss on the cheek. (Cecilia. Jonas’s aunt.)

He turns to Jonas before adding anything. Is he out to his family? Why doesn’t he remember? Does he says that they are boyfriends?

Jonas must see all the questions on his face because he answers for him.

“Mikael es mi pololo.” Jonas says grinning. His aunt has a pleased and happy expression. Mikael releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding. (Mikael is my boyfriend.)

Wait? Did Jonas say that he was his popsicle? He frowns confused, Jonas places a hand on his lower back.

Mikael can feels Cecilia’s eyes on him. More observant than before.

 “¿Donde lo habías escondido? Es bien mino.” She asks. Jonas tilts his head giving her aunt a funny look, well at least from Mikael's perspective it was a funny. (Where did you hide him? He is very handsome.)

“No lo escondí. Empezamos a pololear hace poco.” There is that word again. By context he thinks he knows what they are talking about. Him. (I didn’t hide him. We started dating recently.)

They start speaking even faster. How is it possible?

“¡Que bacán! Nos vemos la semana que viene es la misa de la abuela. Espero vernos pronto, Mikael.” She says as she leaves. ( That's great! See you next week at grandma's service. Hope to see you soon, Mikael.)

The first thing that Jonas tells Mikael is “ I didn’t know you could speak Spanish!” He is smiling. He can’t help but smile back.

"Yeah. I didn’t get most of what you were saying so I do feel like I wasted some seven years of Spanish though. “ Mikael replies a bit sad. He really should freshen up his spanish. 

“Chilean spanish is different. Don’t worry,we use a lot of weird words. I’m still surprised though. Do you speak any other languages?“ Jonas seems pleased.

“Arabic and English.” Mikael shrugs his shoulders. His dad usually talks to him in Arabic when they are alone. Mikael thinks that, that is  what created a great connecton between them they had their own language. "I usually speak Arabic with my dad and when we go visit the family back at Egypt." He explains.

That gets him to think about his grandma's _ful medammes,_ so good.

"Same with me except both my parents speak spanish although my mom is Peruvian so she has different words too."

"Really? So you are a half Chilean, half Peruvian, Norwegian born boy?" 

"Yep." Jonas chuckles.

 "I'm learning more about you already." Mikael says and gives him a small kiss.

Someone clears their throat.

Both turned to find a boy with some red on his dark skinned cheeks.

The same blush that goes to his own.

"Sorry." He apologises." I'd like two small fries and an ice cream cone." He finally says trying to cover his own embarrassment.

He turns to Jonas so he can order too.

"A McChicken with fries and a coke."

"125, kroner, please" Mikael takes his wallet to pay but Jonas is faster and pays first.

"Hey!" He complains.

"You paid for the game, Mikki, don't make me take your wallet away."

Mikael lifts his arms in surrender.

As he is eating he notices the weird looks Jonas is giving him, he takes a last bite of his ice cream covered french fry and returns the gaze. " What?" 

Jonas looks at him like he is crazy.

"Are you mixing ice cream with french fries? WHY?" The tone of utter confusion makes him laugh. He is not the first person to look at him like that when he eats that nor will he be the last however his expression just makes him the most adorable.

When he finally stops , he encourages Jonas to taste it after he swallows it, he gives him a litle kiss. "Thanks for trying it." He says, he is the first to actually do it.

He doesn't know why he thinks of this as a soft moment, something that he would write in one of his screenplays if this was a rom-com or a romance movie.

"Jonas?" He asks.

"Yeah?" Jonas replies tilting his head. 

"I like you." 

Jonas smiles.

"I like you too even with your awful taste in food."

The look at each other for longer than three seconds, they both grin.

Yeah, they are soft alright.

\-------------------------------------------------

They are not so soft when Mikael has Jonas pinned to the corner wall to his house, when he can't but touch him everywhere he can , where he can't stop kissing him , where he can't stop the grunts and the explicit sounds that get out of his mouth, where the desire and the want he feels peak over and over again , where his heart goes a hundred miles a minute, where his lips get sore and his mouth gets dry, where his hands caress all that soft skin.

He is almost getting out of breath, he doesn't need it just Jonas's lips on his, their bodies pressing against one another. 

He is trying to get more friction, more of that instant pleasure and he tries to get the same for his boyfriend, just thinking about the word makes him even giddier than he already is.

Jonas's hands are all over him, on his hair one moment, on his ass, the next.

"I need you." Jonas says almost breathless. 

Mikael leans his forehead on his.

"Me too. What do you do to me?" He asks even though he already knows the answer.

"The same thing you do to me." Jonas says and drives their hips together. Mikael moans on Jonas's ear. He feels about to explode, his whole body is burning.

"You shouldn't have done that." He whispers.

"Why?" Jonas adds bravely more than he is.

"Because now I won't let you go." That he can say.

"My parents already left for their long weekend."  The thought of them on a house alone was something that he was mentally preparing himself for, tomorrow not today but in the position he is in, he can't say no even though he knows that if he said it , Jonas would stop inmediately and nothing else would happen.

"Are you sure?" Mikael asks , because he needs Jonas to say it, no matter that he was the one that offered it.He needs the words and the security.

"Yes, I'm sure." His tone certain, no hesitation.

And all that Mikael can do is take his head and let himself be led to Jonas's house.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kudos and your comments, they really make my day.  
> If you ever wanna talk I'm samgreenstorm on tumblr. Don't be shy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> And if you want to talk about skam, my ask is always open. I'm samgreenstorm on Tumblr.


End file.
